Crazy Reckless Teenage Love
by The Atypical Big Diesel
Summary: Melissa Shield is working as an intern at a local news station. Her crush is her former classmate, Izuku Midoriya. One evening, Melissa learns devastating news from her crush about an incident involving his girlfriend, Ochako. What more can Izuku lose? What more can Melissa gain? Whatever it may be, it was going to be answered right here and now. A complicated maze begins! {AU}
1. The Shape of My Heart! (Melissa, Izuku)

_**Hey, guys! Big Diesel and [girlfriendoftheauthor] is here with our newest one-shot featuring Izuku and Melissa. This story is under my new pseudonym, The Atypical Author as these works focuses on realistic fiction, romance, and drama. In this story, Melissa tries to comfort a broken Izuku after receiving terrible news. Despite his feelings, she, too, is overwhelm as she combats her feelings for him as well. Enjoy!**_

The flickering lights from the ceiling alerted Izuku it needed to be changed. He thought he had told the custodian to go and fix it. Maybe the custodian was too occupied with something else. The news station that Izuku's mother worked was a very big place. Stationed in the lower Aoyama district in Tokyo, the workplace carried over two hundred employees. Upon the two hundred employees, at least a handful worked as a custodian. They all looked the same. Tall, skinny, fading into baldness, cramped over the mop as if life's burdens was poured within the linings of the mop from the dirt it carried. Izuku thought a lot, but that was what spared time allowed him to do. Just as he wondered when the flickering lights were going to be changed. Will they be changed? Or will it be abandoned? Defective, misbegotten, and the room would fall into darkness? Would they notice, the people who used this room? Has this room been used? Judging by the decor of a flat, low-end coffee table that carried issues of a now-defunct magazine. The coffee smelled old as the couch he was sitting in. He remembered his grandfather owning a couch similar to that. He had purchased it from an antique store when he was visiting France. The flat screen television was the only thing updated in a time capsule he was told to be the greeting room. Friends or relatives of TV Tokyo employees were to stay in the room until their company employees were finished with their duties. Izuku wasn't a regular. He had to pull out his cell phone to the security guard at the gate to prove that Inko Midoriya was his mother. The man rubbed his mustache; probably because there were traces of coffee cake residue before realizing that Izuku was her son. He was let in, only to be told what he had mentioned to himself.

It was near the end of the eleven o'clock evening newscast. He knew that it was going to take at least another hour before his mother was to be finished with work. Honestly, he had no plans of wanting to see his mother; not that he didn't enjoy her company. They lived together. It had always been that way since his parents' divorce when he was six years old. He has a wonderful, loyal relationship with his mother. As for his father, he had seen better days. Matter of factly, Izuku couldn't remember the last time he had picked up the phone to hear his father's voice. He had sent Christmas money, along with a note for him to call him. Last he had heard, his father lived somewhere in the United States. Seattle, Portland, Vancouver? Somewhere in the Pacific Northwest.

Christmas was only a few weeks away. The Christmas money still resides in Izuku's nightstand drawer, along with the gifts from Golden Week, New Year's, his sixteenth birthday, and the like. Why open gifts if it wasn't going to be well-received?

He took a cup of the day old coffee as he needed it for sustenance. The drink machine was out-of-order. The candy machine took the last bit of funds he had. He drained the coffee with his chalky creamer and stale sugar. He even consumed the grainy substance that didn't melt with the sugar. He discarded it in the trash can, only to return to his seat. He crossed his legs and was watching the ending credits of tonight's broadcast.

He heard a wave of people passing by. He presumed to be the staff who assisted in wrapping up tonight's news. The slew of people, carrying items of many kinds stormed to the source of the news. Commotions and the pitchy dialect of their Japanese filled the hallway. They were sounding like a sworn of angry bees. It had actually brought a laugh to Izuku. He needed it. For the day that he had, something of solace needed to fill the void he called a heart.

Speaking of the void, the origin was calling his cell phone. One of his hit songs from his local band, The Almighty Disciples, rung into the room. It filled the room, creating a surge, perpetuating whatever lackluster of sustenance this room can bring. "My Love Will Stand" was his latest. He had written it on a whim on his way home from school. Now, the song was becoming a distant memory. A mirage in the desert that can never be captured. It rang for quite a time until it went off. Izuku made sure it stayed off. He went into his settings to block the caller.

Their love will no longer stand. And that song was no longer on the "playlist" for any future concerts. He had told his bandmates earlier in the day that he was going to take a hiatus. He needed some time off from everything.

He didn't go to afterschool training for the upcoming exams. He didn't even alert Aizawa-sensei or Kayama-sensei. He didn't tell anyone. He wasn't even in school today.

He was going nowhere. He was walking into a place where he could blend, to never separate, to never be distinctive. Izuku wanted something. A feeling, a voice. He wanted something. What was that something? He didn't know. Another feeling than what he was having in this particular juncture.

Izuku didn't know for certain if he wanted to go to school tomorrow. The only reason he was at the news station was that he was conveniently hiding out at an all-night cosplay cafe in Minami. Childhood friend and classmate, Tsuyu Asui worked there. A part-timer who was saving her coins to support her family, Izuku was partially responsible for giving her that job. He had some help. But that help was soon turning into a distant memory.

It was because of Tsuyu that he learned that his mother was looking for him. His mother needed him to be at the news station that night. His mother never needed an explanation; just be there on that couch when she stepped out and left for the evening.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He scratched the scruff on his chin before raising his chin to see a familiar face.

"Hey, Izuku." She leaned to the door, cautiously watching him. He wouldn't be surprised if she was already notified about the incident that has occurred earlier in the day. He wouldn't be surprised if the news had reported the incident. He would put his money, his high school career, his Pro Hero career, his possible music career, and his life if any other news stations overseas picked it up. He didn't mean it as much as he felt the certainty in his nerve-wracking heart. He wanted to feel again. He was numb. He wanted to wake up. Today was just a dream and just a dream. If it were a dream, then why did it still hurt? Why were tears coming out of his aching eyes? Why was he displaying himself in front of her?

Melissa Shield walked from the door and closed it. She rolled the curtains so nobody would see. She locked the door so they would not have any disturbance. She bit her lip. She was very cautious about making the next move without wanting to upset Izuku. She delicately took a seat on the couch next to him. She was a few inches from him but felt like she was miles away. She wanted to know the feeling. How he was feeling. Seeing the tears falling down his cheeks made the young teen wanting to grasp where her heart resided. When she touched it, she felt the beats pounding harshly. Even her breath labored with a small rasp.

He sniffled a few times. He had hoped there weren't any signs of mucus hanging out. He wiped his nose with his sleeve. He mustered much of any composure that was left in him and turned to the concerned Melissa Shield.

"Your mom," she paused. She was a bit startled as she was staring into the eyes of Izuku. Red as the angry sky overlooking the city that never sleeps. Rain was expected in the forecast. A storm was brewing. But judging by Izuku, which precipitation was proved effective? "Your Mom told me to tell you that she is going to be a little bit longer. There were film reels that she needs to catalog and put up. She asked me to keep you company since I know you and all."

Izuku was seventeen years old. Melissa was a year and a few months older. Melissa graduated from high school a few months prior and landed a job as an intern for TV Tokyo. At eighteen years old, Melissa had the advantage that most people didn't achieve until they were out of college. She was very resourceful; always on the heads up of things. As if she was a basset hound, she was able to pinpoint and smelled foolery or nonsense within her environment.

Izuku wished she would have been there before making a track down some murky waters. Murky waters that he could sink in and never rise to the surface.

"You can go home, Melissa," responded Izuku. He gasped as he stood to stretch his arms. "If I needed a babysitter, then I would have called for an escort or something."

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Melissa responded to his sarcasm with sarcasm. "If I wanted to go home, then I would have never passed this room. Your mother needed me to watch you so she can know you were all right. She is worried about you." She rested her hand on her chin. "Frankly, we all are. You were MIA all day, Izuku. The net was constantly buzzing on your whereabouts."

He stood up and walked to the window. He heard God making his presence known. He had disguised himself as the roaring thunder that made flashes into the night sky. Izuku was smiling for him, too, agreed with God. He was angry as well. "Look no further, Melissa. I am here. I am alive. You won't find any shoes resting anywhere with a note. You won't find my body in the lake of Ogawa. No searches at Aokigahara. There won't be any ashes to hold. I am fine. I am well." He turned to Melissa. "So, you don't have to be a nanny for me, Melissa. Okay?"

Melissa tightened her fist. She walked to the disgruntled Izuku and gave him a teeth-rattling slap. He was blindsided; only to trip behind the low-end table and falling on his back. He felt the sharp pain hitting his back. He didn't expect her to come aggressively like that. Yet again, he knew that he was in the wrong.

"We were damned worried about you, you idiot," she shouted. "People wander around the city asking where were you." She walked to the surprised Izuku. He saw the frustration on her face. She wore it like an angry mother, yelling at her son for missing curfew. But disguised behind that was the worry when seeing someone that is loved to be missing. "We were close to making a search party. Thank God Tsuyu informed us. Why would you do something like that?" She felt the sobs wanting to release, but wouldn't allow it. She fought the pain gagging in her throat. "I don't think I can understand what happened yesterday. We are now aware. But it doesn't mean that you run away from it."

"Then what in the world should I do, Melissa," he questioned her. "Just pretend it never happened? Just act like it is just another ordinary day? Just say 'forget about it' and 'move on?'" He sat himself up, sitting against the wall. "When I saw that picture, that face, it gave me great joy. A life, perpetuated by me and her, sitting in the midst of her womb, breaching out to us, Melissa." He tilted his head to the floor. "Just like that, it is over. It's gone. It's gone." He hit the floor with his fist. "It's gone. It's gone. It's gone. It's gone. It's fucking gone, Melissa." He hit the wall. "She killed it, Melissa! She _fucking_ murdered him!"

She felt his raw emotion. She remained alert, still keeping her attention on him.

"She broke the end of our bargain," he managed to say. He let out a smile, tilting his head to the ceiling. "She promised that we can handle this. There wouldn't be any problems. No matter what the status quo said. No matter what our parents said. No matter what society thought about us teenagers because I couldn't give a fuck what society tells me, Melissa. Society doesn't pay my bills. It doesn't dictate my life. So, if I decided that I want to play a role in its life, then that is my job." He let out another self-deprecated laugh. "I wasn't going to be like my father. I wasn't going to abandon my little one, Melissa. But Ochako did, Melissa. Ochako fucking did, Melissa!" He turned to her, still displaying a smile that was dreamy, yet damning to the flushed Melissa. "What does it mean?"

Melissa sighed. She took deep breaths, pressing her hands against her chest. She was scared, scared for the moment. Over the last two years, she had dreamed of the moment of being around Izuku Midoriya. She was a fan of his prior to his debut as leader of his band, The Almighty Disciples. She was in the music room when Katsuki Bakugo, Denki Kaminari, Eijiro Kirishima, Shouto Todoroki, and Tenya Iida founded the band.

She participated in every battle every music concert. She didn't attend their high school and yet was the founder of the fan club at UA High when Izuku and his crew was gaining a following beyond just in their district of Musutafu. Even after her departure from high school, she kept up with him on social media and on the internet. She could never forget the day when American hip-hop magazine, _The Source_ , featured their band under their Unsigned Hype; marking the first group outside of hip-hop, let alone outside of America, to be featured in a magazine. Melissa admired Izuku, hoping that he has a promising future. He deserved it and she, too, wanted to be part of every single moment.

As much she wanted to shine in the light, she remained a shadow. It was an adversary that Izuku's light focused on.

Melissa stared at the flickering lights. She had asked the custodian over the last few weeks to change those bulbs. She had been asking corporate to give the greeting room a better feeling that the guest was being greeted cordially and accordingly. She took careful paces to Izuku. She extended her hand to help him up. He took her hand as he got up.

She sat on the couch. He sat on the table. He moved the magazines aside as he cracked his knuckles, a nervous twitch, he admitted. Izuku, too, knew of his twitches. It happened on the same day when he was to perform at last year's school festival and his guitar string broke a few minutes before the show. Being crafty, Melissa ran to the piano room and borrowed some spare string. She didn't want to explain how she acquired it, but it was suitable for Izuku. It was one of the best concerts she attended as a teenager. It sounded like a sold-out show. Encores were requested.

Melissa still felt the excitement out of Izuku's voice as he yelled into the crowd, holding the guitar in his hand as the band carried him out of the stage. He jumped to his feet, hugging the heroine who saved the concert. She felt the intensity, blooding rushing to her brain. She wanted to drop to her knees. Momentarily she felt she was on Cloud Nine with Izuku. The cloud dissipated when he released her and embraced her adversary, Ochako Uraraka.

She credited to be jealousy. She admitted it. She felt that Ochako didn't understand the dynamic of Izuku. Ochako was always first priority within herself and within Izuku. She felt that Ochako didn't appreciate Izuku as she did. Izuku wasn't one of those single layered CDs to can be easily burned or discarded when scratched. No, to her, Izuku was a delicate vinyl record. To be preserved for the ages, timeless. Organized in its sleeve to be played by those and to those who deemed worthy.

"Izuku, I am sorry." What more can Melissa say? She couldn't feel his pain. She couldn't relate. She had never had a moment like Ochako did. She didn't know what it was like to be in a situation where she could perpetuate life. She held her stomach, groaning at the thought of losing something that can never be. She burned that thought into her memory, wishing she could relate how he was feeling. She once again stood in the shadow of Ochako's light.

The flickering bulb finally gave out. Giving it all of its glory before it shut out.

Melissa didn't know what impulsed it. She felt she needed something to alleviate Izuku's pain. She got to her knees and got in front of Izuku. He stood frozen, unsure of this particular juncture. He watched as she grabbed hold to his jeans. She unzipped his pants. He didn't object as he felt his penis surge into the opening. Melissa never saw it up close. She saw it for it too didn't recognize this stranger. However, it didn't stop this penis from alerting its presence to her.

"Melissa, you don't have to do this!" Izuku urged Melissa.

"Who said it was for you," she snapped back. "Do you think that you men are the only one that has needs?"

She swayed her hair as she opened her mouth to taste his penis. Izuku groaned, gripping the table as he felt his dick entering her moist cave. He knew right away that this was her first time. Her mouth was overlapping his phallus. His tip hit the crown. Once again, he didn't object. What reason permitted her to do this to him? Why was she doing this? Better yet, what was she trying to gain? Izuku answered for him as she gripped her soft hands on his dick.

"If you are good at making sonatas," the teen told Izuku. "Then your little instrument should perform as well." She let out a small laugh. Izuku closed his eyes as he allowed Melissa to do what she wanted.

It wasn't love. It wasn't pity. Just two strangers who were covering something.

Were they able to find that something?

Izuku wasn't sure. He let her know that when he climaxed in her mouth without giving her any warning. She coughed, surprised by how much came into her mouth. She didn't spit. She took it, swallowing it as quickly as possible. She spotted the coffee and used it to mask the salty taste. She took a few sips before releasing a strong sigh.

Izuku looked to the door. Melissa was looking at his face.

"We have time. Your mother isn't finished. No one really uses this hallway after hours," she told Izuku.

"What are you trying to gain from this," questioned Izuku. "I have nothing to offer."

Melissa dropped her skirt. She pulled down her stockings, followed by her bra and her panties, exposing her nakedness. She smiled. That was at least what Izuku saw when the flickering flash of lightning entered the room.

"You want to mask the pain. I, too, want to bear your pain," she said. She returned to the coffee table where she pulled his down his pants. She sat on his knees, tilting her body in position. "Let me mask that pain for you." She put her lips to his ear. "Even if it is for one night."

She strained as she put his dick inside of her pussy. She groaned as she slowly put it in her entrance. Izuku hesitated. "Melissa, you don't have to do this."

"Shut up," she said sternly. "Just shut up, okay. Just shut up, stop talking."

She bit her lip as his dick finally broke through her hymen and enter her cavern. Izuku was grateful that he didn't have to see the hot liquid surrounding his dick. He let out a sniffle as he rested his head on her shoulder. Tears were coming down. Raindrops hit the window. Raindrops cascaded down Melissa's shoulder. Melissa rested her chin onto Izuku's face as she thrust with his dick.

It was silence. Just grunts, and the occasional moans. This wasn't what Melissa pictured about her first time with Izuku. She honestly wanted her first time on the evening of the school festival last year. They would have celebrated with parfaits from the nearby drink bar. They would have walked home discussing the past events. The finale would have been at the neighboring park that had a lakefront beach. It wasn't used at night, so there wouldn't be any prying eyes.

Melissa would have confessed to Izuku her feelings. A senpai showing her love to her kouhai. Her love would have been well-received. He would have taken charge, putting her in check on the beach as their bodies were covered in sand, having hot passionate sex.

Instead, Melissa had to settle with the sex inside of the greeting room at the TV Tokyo news station. She bit into his shoulder. His moans were muffled into her neck. His dick was getting harder. He was close to climax. She kept biting and licking his shoulder for she drew blood. A taste of Izuku was within her body and it was an energy that could neither created or destroyed.

There weren't any warnings. Izuku deposited his seed into her bank. She grunted a few times, thrusting much of her energy to collect the seeds that were rightfully hers. He shivered, breathing heavily. Their moistening bodies made him feel dehydrated.

Melissa stepped off first. She retreated to the corner where she picked up her clothes. Izuku pulled back his pants and buttoned his shirt. He got from the table and poured himself another cup of coffee. He didn't look at Melissa in the eye. He was blushing, embarrassed. Despite the hell of a day he had, he didn't expect this to happen.

There were no talks of what they were going to do afterward. Izuku sat on the couch reading a magazine. Melissa tuned in to the late night programming of syndicated American shows. It was in the middle of _The Big Bang Theory_ when his mother finally entered the room.

Her tired eyes already gave hints of her wanting to go home. She waved her hand to Melissa, motioning her son to leave with her. Izuku got up from the couch, leaving the magazine in his wake. He excused himself from Melissa as he left the room.

Melissa was now alone. She continued watching _The_ _Big Bang Theory_. She wanted enough time for Izuku to find a cab and leave before she had to return home to her studio apartment. An apartment that was paid for by the company she was interning for.

The door opened. It was Izuku. He mustered up to cough one word before heading out.

"Thanks."

Melissa grabbed tightly to her shirt. It wasn't how she wanted her first time to be. She hated that she used Izuku's situation against him to gain something from it. She still felt the seeds residing within her body. Were those seeds able to perpetuate life? Were those seeds able to gain something they both can get? Can it serve as a replacement that Ochako wouldn't do?

She smiled, for whatever decision she made, it would be just right.

She turned off the television and left the greeting room.

As she took the elevator down to the main corridor, she decided to text Izuku. She was unsure if the number was the same, but she took the chance.

She hailed a cab for the taxi and told the driver her destination. In between the time it took for her to leave her job and enter the cab, she planned the perfect text she wanted to give to Izuku.

It was unfortunate that she decided to delete it.

If Izuku was going to deal with her, then it was going to be on his terms. Just like the day when she helped him with the guitar string at the show.

"Now, it's your turn to return the favor, Izuku."

 ** _To be continued..._**


	2. Hear Me Calling!

_**Hey, guys! GOTA, here! After waiting nearly a year, I have decided to write the second installment of this series. After looking over this, BD thinks this story has potential. I won't get into detail but it is a bittersweet drama. In this chapter, Izuku is learning to cope with loss. Meanwhile, he meets a familiar friend. What will happen?! Read and find out! Enjoy!**_

Izuku decided to take the rest of the week off.

He sent an email to his teachers to alert him of another absence. In his email, he cited personal reasons. He called it a family emergency. Nothing more to it for it wasn't even their business.

Information that they didn't even need to know. People already talk too much in the proverbial square grouper called the teacher's lounge. No need for a teacher to release an accidental slip of the tongue by the water cooler, spilling out information to be spread like a clogged artery or biased television networks.

Poor examples, the teen thought. Nevertheless, inciteful and true. He asked his homeroom teacher, Aizawa-sensei, for Tenya to send any homework or additional supplemental materials to the household. He promised to have finished before returning on Monday.

Preferably anyone except a certain brunette who he refused to see, to talk….

...and to know.

Speaking of that certain brunette, she tried contacting him on his social media. Facebook, Instagram, and Twitter, the brunette left her digital footprint to let her presence known to him. Izuku didn't read any of it. Not even a moment to skim. His tired reddish eyes watched as the arrow went straight to the delete button. There was no more talking. Nothing more to do with the brunette. Just like a certain demented character from the _Harry Potter_ fantasy novels he read when he was a kid, she was now the Girl-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

He closed his laptop as he turned around from his desk. He scratched under his arms. He knew at some point that he has to take a shower. It has been a couple of days. From walking through the void of a city that never sleeps and spending the night at the Cosplay Manga Cafe, he didn't take out the time to take care of himself. Thoughts would penetrate his synapses. Maybe he didn't want to take a shower. Maybe he wanted to bathe in the cesspit of doubt and despair. Maybe he didn't feel worthy to be cleansed, clothed in the residual of yesterday, didn't deserve to be renewed. A smile came as he took off his shirt. The oniony smell is apparent. He didn't want to think of his nether region.

 _The devil applauds me for such an act that was done. Unworthy, Izuku! Unworthy, unworthy! It's your fault. It's your fault, Izuku!_

Too much overthinking, he concluded in his mind. He searched his room for the dirty hamper. A shower was needed. Even if the suds of the soap and the hot water didn't make him feel clean, at least it can make his presence bearable for the time being. He knew his mother was still asleep. She wasn't up around this time of day, especially after working over fifteen excruciating, back-breaking hours at a new agency that pays horribly to their more dedicated employees and health benefits that weren't worth a damn.

As he grabbed his toiletry kit and towel, he reached into his drawer to grab his boxers. Amazing to the teen that he can be trapped in thought while trying to keep things going like it was normal.

He wasn't lying about his mother working such terrible hours. His mother's position in the Audio/Visual Department at TV Tokyo was a seriously important role. Being sure that the reporters, anchormen, and guest speakers were suited and prepared for whatever information being released. Her work behind the scenes was crucial as it was the backbone of that station. To show the millions of viewers in the prefecture of their favorite television personalities showcasing their work while the little people that were making it possible were left in the dust. His mother couldn't even get recognition for Best Employee or even an invite to the Golden Dragon Awards for the work that made it possible.

Yet again, his mother - devoted, loyal, and faithful. No matter the struggle, the anguish. Her job and her divorce. By now, she was used to be cut short. Receiving the scraps and crumbs of her success. Nevertheless, she was such a nice woman.

He cut on the lights in the bathroom. He slid the door closed. Holding onto his cell phone, he perused YouTube to find some music to play.

 _Songs For You and I_

He made a mental note to erase that playlist. There was no more she and him. No more of the Girl-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Their red strings of fate were abruptly cut with the jagged, rusted end of a desecrated blade. Macabre, morbid, choice of words that he thought were appropriately provoked and reason-thought by the troubled teen.

If he wanted to be honest, he was incandescent with rage.

With that being said, he decided to play Slayer's "Repentless." Turning up the song at an appropriate volume, he turned on the faucet to the shower.

Like raindrops released from the heavens, the water made contact with his skin. While sitting on the plastic stool, he allowed the water to cover him. He was motionless. Thousands of lukewarm droplets darkening and dampening his hair, trickling down his back. Slayer continued playing, serenading the bathroom with vivid images. Images that have been flickering in his mind over the course of this forty-eight hours.

His hands made contact with his face, gripping tightly around his temple. Images, flickering onto his mind like photographs. Black-and-white, grainy, pixelated. The shower continued to run, the song continued to run, the images in his mind continued to run.

She wanted to talk to him alone after school. They picked their usual venue at the river's edge near downtown. As always, the brunette arrived early and he was short of meeting the mark by five minutes. Maybe she wanted to get there early so no one else would take their spot. Maybe she wanted to be certain that there weren't any prying ears lurking upon them. On the surface, things seem well.

He texted her earlier that morning that he wanted to discuss some things about their upcoming pregnancy. Over the course of a weekend, the teen browsed the library in the research of teenage parenthood, affordable housing, part-time employment, and properly explaining to their parents about their becoming grandparents. The seventeen-year-old felt proud of this accomplishment. He felt many teens wouldn't be this amicable on this newfound responsibility.

In his backpack in a file folder, he was prepared to share that information with her. He wanted to let her know that no matter what may come, he was ready to be the best supportive father and boyfriend for their baby-to-be.

He parked his bike on the streetlamp a few feet away from her. Upon taking off his helmet, he felt something was off. He could see it on her face. Her hair was unkempt. Her eyes were bloodshot. She was still wearing the same clothes from the day before. He was a bit concerned about her not being at school. He thought that she was having morning sickness and took the day off. He learned in a magazine that it was a common symptom of pregnancy. He made a mental note to go to the nearby convenience store to purchase orange juice and crackers.

He tried greeting her with a kiss but she rebuffed him. Instead, her mouth remained an uncharacteristic grim line. Izuku backed away. He concluded that she was feeling troubled. He had also learned in the magazine that mood swings were common with pregnancy.

Grabbing his backpack, as he was preparing to share information about their upcoming plans, she intercepted him. Almost robotically her hand raised upward and passed him a folded piece of paper, her eyes almost as still as some billboard poster.

 _I'm sorry!_

Those painstaking words nearly took his breath away. Upon reading the piece of paper, his eyes were watering. His hands were gripping the paper as if he was choking another person. And after reading those results, he wanted to do the very thing towards her. However, he couldn't. He didn't have the heart to do it to her. What good would it do?

It wasn't going to take back their child.

Would a fetus be considered their child?

Izuku was sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked to the window. The rain has ceased and in came another fresh batch of hell. Such judicious, ominous words from the teenager but those were the words that popped into his mind. It was true. He felt like hell. It felt like hell. Was this life hell? Was the city hell? Did Satan hire a decorator to disguise the crevices of torture and despair and demons for coffee shops, movie theatres, and so-called girlfriends? Who knew evil girls would have the prettiest of faces.

Nevertheless, the ominous words were from the time he was sitting in the basement of a bootleg studio when those words were born. He got it from Katsuki who said that he got it from their mysterious gothic classmate Reiko Yanagi. Bakugo said that he was listening in on her when they were grabbing lunch in the cafeteria when she was speaking to Kinoko.

' _A new day. A fresh batch of hell.'_

Katsuki would have said choice words to deter or to deflect the school's "misery chick." But, he didn't. He sat quietly as he pondered on those said words. 'In fact, I kinda like it. A new day does bring a fresh batch of hell.' The band was meticulously eager as the blonde was nodding his head. No beats, no sounds. However, something was born from those words.

Six days later and many hours in the studio, their latest hit, "My Love Will Stand" was born.

 _My love will stand, even if no one could tell._

 _Without you will make a new day but a fresh batch of hell._

 _If the rest is silence, then please be my guidance._

 _For in the darkest hour, please offer me your greatest power._

Ominous, chilling, but hauntingly beautiful words that were guided in the lyricism of the blonde. With Shouto's guidance on the piano, Tenya's duties on bass guitar, Denki's precision with the drums, Eijiro's gift of the acoustics, and Katsuki's experience of being versatile in an array of instruments, it was up to the lead singer Izuku to deliver the crowd words that would carry onto the world to perpetuate an existence that would bring forth the fruit that were The Almighty Disciples.

"A new day, but a fresh batch of hell," the emerald-haired teen spoke amelodically.

' _Izuku, I am sorry, but I didn't have any other choice.'_

' _Choice? Why didn't you involve me? Where was my say in this?'_

' _Please, listen! It wasn't an easy decision. Just understand it had to be done.'_

' _It has to be done?! You make it sound so easy. Did you know how much I wanted this? Can...can...you at least tell me about your next move?'_

' _I am sorry, baby! I am sorry, baby!'_

' _Sorry doesn't take back what you've done. How can you be so foolish?'_

' _Foolish? Foolish? What were we going to do with a baby? Play pretend?'_

' _I was making an effort. I had so much. Where is it? Where is IT? The plans! The plans!'_

' _Izuku, it wouldn't matter! We weren't in the position! We weren't capable of handling this!'_

' _Don't involve 'we' without coming to me. Apparently, you decided to speak for us!'_

' _Izuku!'_

' _You didn't know what we can do! I was looking for a job! A place to stay! I could have dropped out of school and took care of the child. No, Ochako! No, Ochako! No, Ochako! No!'_

He decided to skip breakfast. He stepped into the kitchen to grab an apple to hold him until he was in the mood to eat. They were running low on groceries and knew a grocery day was near. Unopened bills sat on the table. The smell of old coffee loomed in the air. He knew it had to be from his mother. When she wasn't busy taking care of the metropolis, her brain was consumed in the books.

Mother Midoriya was taking online classes with a university. Izuku knew it had to do with public relations. It wasn't that he wasn't disinterested with his mother's pursuit of doing something better, but where was the outcome?

He tried not overthinking once more as he grabbed his jacket from the coat closet. Honestly, he didn't know where he was going. He just knew he wanted to get some fresh air.

He would peruse the arcade but since it was a school day, he didn't want to be hassled by the local truancy officers. Grabbing his keys and heading for the door, he decided to make his way to another manga cafe where Reiko's cousin owns. It was the off-the-grid kind of spot. A spot located in the gangways of the garden district. A bit of bungalow but catered to the adult entertainment industry. The shysters, the downtrodden, the shylocks, the businessmen who searched and lurked for compensation dating.

A place where they wouldn't ask for ID or even if the person is of age.

He made a burst of slight laughter to himself when locking the door of his apartment. Amazing how it hasn't been twenty fours since being notified of Ochako's abortion and he is back out in search of something. What was that something? He was unsure. He knew that he wasn't going to find it at the apartment nor give Ochako the satisfaction that he was going to be depressed lying in bed.

He nodded to the neighbor who was taking out the garbage. He nodded to a child who he gave candy whenever he had any. He bowed before another elderly woman who had a nice garden on her patio. Izuku kept a great disposition to his neighbors within his complex.

Not really a hip-hop fan, but Slim Village was on the airwaves of his music player as he took the elevator down to the corridor. His classmate, Yuga Aoyama, introduced him to the group when he visited the United States on a college tour a few months back. He bobbed his head to the beat that the late J. Dilla created as he made his way to the city.

He needed a change of pace from romance and love songs.

He exhaled his breath in exchange for fresh air. Something he was re-learning after abstaining from the smog of carcinogens and strange clouds of marijuana. He quitted for the sake of his baby-to-be. He wanted to be a role model, showing that cancer sticks and low dosages of acid were pathways to oblivion. Instead, Ochako and the doctor decided that a snip and a cut would do a better job for the baby.

As he crossed his street, the wind began to pick up, causing the teen to feel the chill. Knowing that the winter season was upon him, he knew that he needed to sport more layers. However, a pack of Mevius would have to do for the time being to warm him up.

He was fortunate that there was a diner that wasn't too far from his apartment. A twenty-four-hour, run-of-the-mill kind of spot. Izuku knew the manager as she babysat him when he was younger. She wouldn't ask questions about his age. And she wouldn't have any objections about him purchasing cigarettes at the vending machine next to the jukebox.

He stepped into the diner, passing through the electric door. The low volume of music filled the thick air of the establishment. It was full, almost every seat was filled. The sounds of scraping plates, indistinctive conversations, and slurping of coffee filled the sardine box of an establishment.

There, sitting in front of the dim-lit jukebox was his Mevius front and center.

With his hands in his pocket, his nicotine craving was upon him as he made his way down to the vending machine.

"Izuku?"

Izuku cocked his head at the booth beside him. He was met with a set of deep-sea blue eyes. The smell of coffee was entrancing his nose. It was hazelnut, his favorite. Accompanying the coffee and the blue eyes was a nontraditional breakfast - a plate of hash browns with diced onions and smothered cheese and a plate of scrambled eggs. Manila folders were stacked next to the breakfast. Her eggs were barely touched, which could make sense since they were on separate plates. Yet again, why order something if a person didn't want to it? Maybe a substitution? Unable to make an exchange? Why was Izuku fixated on how she prefers to order her food? Once more, the emerald teen was an overthinker.

Maybe it was late in the morning?

Maybe he just wanted to think of something other than love and abortions.

Yet again, sitting in front of him was a person who he had just had a one-night stand in the lone greeting room on that stormy night.

"Melissa!" Izuku felt the friction of his dry lips when saying those three syllables. His hands instinctively entered the confines of his pockets. Meanwhile, the blonde teen had a cup of coffee in her hand. In the other, a magazine. With the exception of the background noise of clattering, scraping plates and patrons discussing God-knows-what, it was a pregnant silence in their tiny bubble at the end of the booth.

"Do you come here often?"

Izuku stared blankly at Melissa of her questioning. It took a few seconds before registering in his brain.

"Do I come here often?" His eyes averted to his nicotine fix. "Yeah! In fact, a frequent visitor to be honest."

Melissa took another sip of her coffee. She put the magazine on the table. Izuku watched as her hands drift over to a notebook and pen. "Can you care to say that this place attracts a large crowd?"

What kind of greeting was that the emerald teen thought. Then it hit him. This was a woman who worked for the news station. Knowing for her, she could be writing an expose about this place. To help it? To make it worse? Izuku rubbed the sole of his shoe before Melissa parted her lips.

"Hey, don't think I was putting you on the spot," said Melissa meticulously as she put the notebook down. "My colleagues tend to brag about this place. Saying that they come here on breaks and on their spare time."

"I didn't think newscasters would actually show their face to this establishment," replied the emerald teen. "We weren't some Chef Paris type of joint. More of a sawdust, artery-clogging kind of joint."

His response sparked a chuckle out of the blonde American girl. Izuku noticed when she laughs, she clenched her eyes. Once more, why was he paying this much attention to detail. How could they have a normal conversation after their encounter in the greeting room less than twenty-four hours ago?

"I didn't think people like you know those kind of terms."

"Hey! Although I am not from the States doesn't mean I am not cultured." He showcased his phone. "I'm listening to Detroit's finest producer as we speak." He folded his arms. "How's that for culture?"

The blonde wiped the tears from her eyes. "I am only joshing, Izuku." She turned to the table. Izuku didn't have to think really hard on the next move. "Care to have a seat?"

"I really got some plans, Melissa," said Izuku. "I was actually making this a stop and go!"

Her expression exchanged. Her smile slowly cascaded into a concerned look. She nodded as she tried producing a sincere smile. "I can understand, Izuku. You are a busy person."

A bit of guilt entered his mind. Not only did he take her virginity, he was turning her down to join her. He felt the irk in his mind of showing compassion and sincerity, despite the actions that occurred the night before.

"Well, I don't think it would hurt the other party on my late delay." Izuku took off his jacket. He folded it and placed it at the end of the booth. He positioned himself across from Melissa but not directly at her direction.

She pointed at her eggs. "Hungry?!"

He waved his hands. "Not really. Too much on my mind to consume food."

She nodded. "Understood! Honestly, I only got the eggs because they didn't have any grits to use as a substitute."

Izuku felt surprised on his educated guess of his hypothesis about Melissa's eggs.

"I don't really care for eggs. My mother was allergic and she hated them." She pushed the plate of eggs aside. "If they were to hurt my mother, than why eat them?"

Izuku couldn't relate. There wasn't a food he has yet to experience reactions. Also, he loves eggs in his katsudon. Feeling generous and not wasteful, he grabbed the eggs. "I don't want you to feel as though you have wasted your money." Melissa nodded. She grabbed an unused fork and handed it to him. He nodded to her a sign of thanks.

"What brings you here to this part of town," asked Izuku as he took his bite of the eggs. They weren't bad, just needed some seasoning. While reaching for the salt and pepper, Melissa spoke. "My colleagues are on assignment and I am just posted here until they are finished." She produced a partial smile. "Just working on files until the time being. Plus, my dear colleagues thought it would be a leg-up in the industry and to familiarize myself with this."

"Sounds very noble."

She scoffed. "Or sounds like a damn gofer." She covered her mouth. "Sorry for cursing."

Izuku wavered his hands. "I think after last night, I can see what kind of events can bring the best or worst in people."

Melissa didn't answer. Instead, she drank her now lukewarm coffee. Izuku used the idle time to finish his eggs.

"Are you okay?"

Izuku looked into her face. There were many ways of interpreting her question. He tried going for the safest route.

"A new day. A fresh batch of hell."

"Sort of macabre if you ask me."

"Sorry!" He used a napkin to wipe his cheek. "I am unfamiliar with Shakespearean literature."

"Unfortunately, you are wrong. The word of origin is French!"

"Where else did it come from?"

She reached over to flick his forehead. "Somewhere in that brain of yours, that sarcasm is apparent." She leaned back while draining the rest of her coffee. "Knew that all too well when seeing you play."

The waitress came and asked the couple for anything extra. Melissa wanted another cup of coffee. Izuku wanted another plate eggs. Only this time, with cheese and smothered onions. The waitress nodded accordingly before leaving them to themselves.

"I knew when you acted sarcastic when something bothering you," said Melissa while adjusting her glasses. "Like a cliche or some sorts. Like Japan's obsession with the French. Or when Katsuki does something inherently stupid. No offense about your childhood friend."

"No! No! Carry on! Explain why my childhood friend is an arrogant idiot?!"

She clapped her hands. "See! Just like that! I knew that somewhere was that kid I saw when you practicing with the band."

Looking back, Melissa was heavily active in their fan during her days at UA High School. Izuku didn't realize that their tiny band would gather a large following. Or large as the prefecture had in numbers of peers. Melissa was persistent in spreading the hype of their band. She made phone calls to record companies, radio shows, social media, and the like. Their featured article on _The Source_ is largely attributed from Melissa. An advantage of being an American to contact an agency to give foreign rock bands like them an opportunity to present themselves to an American audience.

So, if Melissa was this memorable in their group, she was familiar with his idiosyncrasies.

Never did a person beside his mother can present themselves with such detail.

Not even _that_ girl was this memorable. He casted those thoughts aside when seeing his late breakfast. He thanked the waitress and made a tiny prayer before resuming with the meal. Melissa thanked the waitress for her coffee. While she was adding cream and sugar, Izuku decided to speak. "I must say, Melissa. Quite clever on keeping up with me."

She patted her chest. "I am the founder of the Disciples' fan club." She shrugged her shoulders. "Or at least I was."

"My classmates Tokage and Komori are taking over as club president. A bit lousy but it gives the band a good laugh." He let out a tiny chuckle. "At their expense, of course!"

"Not saying this because you are here but I felt that you have kept the glue of this band together."

He gave her a blank stare. He nearly choked on his eggs. "Thank you."

"And thank you."

"For what?"

"For thanking me. And to bring some fun to UA High. It gets kind of dull being the lonely girl around here back then. It is obvious that I am white and stick out but you never let that faze you. You treated me like everybody else."

"Is that how a respectable person supposed to treat a person?"

"Not all, Izuku. Not all!"

It was silence from that point. Despite their lack of communication, it was a comfortable silence. Melissa continued working on files. Izuku scrolled through his phone. He let his mother know that he was with a friend and won't be back until this evening. He contacted Tenya and a couple of others in the band that he wanted some time alone and will be in touch. Izuku received a text. It was from an unknown number.

 _Izuku, we need to talk. Plus, baby! This unbearable silence is getting to me. I am sorry for what I have done. Please, don't be way. Can we talk? Can we meet somewhere? Please, Izuku! Just talk to me. Just do something?_

Izuku scrolled his fingertips to the deletion button.

He proceeded in blocking the contact as well.

After nearly an hour, their plates were empty and their cups were empty. Izuku appreciated Melissa for letting him drink her orange juice. The waitress came for the bill and he wanted to show his kindness in paying for the tab.

The blonde thanked Izuku before heading to the restroom.

Izuku used the opportunity to purchase his cigarettes.

Izuku and Melissa both stepped out of the diner. Melissa was holding onto her files and her additional paperwork that Izuku didn't see on the table.

"Wow," whistled Izuku while stretching his arms. "I didn't think an intern can do all of this work."

"If intern is a nice way of saying lackey, then I have the objectives met."

"I thought it was gofer."

"Gofer, lackey! Damnit, Izuku! I am a mule." Izuku began to laugh when seeing the flushing Melissa. "The least you can do is help me carry some of this stuff."

The emerald teen raised his eyebrow. "And you thought this arms were made for flapping my wings?"

She shook her head. "Sarcastic as always! Come and assist please? The van isn't the far."

Izuku followed Melissa as they crossed the street to her company van. Her company van wasn't any different than any other van in their city. Just the right shade of white to make people think that a suspecting lecher was within the vicinity.

Melissa dropped her box to the back of the van. "Thanks, Izuku."

"Don't mention it," replied Izuku. He walked backward to allow the blonde space. Melissa opened the van to place the materials inside of the van. Izuku assisted.

"You have your license," asked Izuku.

"Why? Want a joy ride?"

"No, just curious. For the fact that you are a _lackey_."

Melissa gave him another flick to the forehead. "Just for your information, Smarty Pants, yes I have a license. At least I can drive, you spazz."

"Like I enjoy paying bills."

She folded her arms. "Great comeback."

"After being around Kacchan, you learn from the best!"

"Giving Bakugo a compliment!"

"Oh, God, this is the end of the world."

The response left them laughing at each other. Honestly, Izuku was glad to feel something other than sadness and void. It was quite refreshing.

"Hey, Izuku?"

"What's up?"

"Didn't you say that you have plans this afternoon?"

Izuku kicked a pebble in front of him. "Going to be honest. My only plans was heading to a manga cafe and read comics. That's all!"

"Why didn't you say that earlier," she asked when closing the door.

"I wasn't sure about the awkwardness...of you know, _last night_."

A brief intermittent pause occurred. Melissa closed the other door. "Is that a fact?" She scanned both directions. "I can tell that my colleagues are going to take longer than I thought."

"How so?"

Melissa used her hand to tilt Izuku's head towards the diner. He watched as the group of her co-workers were entering the diner.

"At least I don't have to pay for the tab," said Melissa.

"God, and I thought being a teenager sucks," said Izuku while whistling.

"Since they are going to stuff their faces, I feel like taking a drive," said Melissa. She turned to Izuku. "Care to go for a ride or unless this is a stop and go as well?"

Izuku didn't answer. He walked over to the passenger side of the van and waited for her to unlock the door. Izuku heard the unlocking of the door and entered the passenger side. He waited as Melissa entered the driver's side.

Izuku closed the door while Melissa do the same. As he was getting comfortable, Melissa spoke.

"Wanna go for a ride?"

"I thought this was want we were planning to do, genius," said Izuku.

" _I wasn't talking about the van."_

Melissa moved her head closer to Izuku. He sat frozen, from both fear and it was unexpectedly.

"Melissa." She put her finger between his lips. She didn't want him to speak. She didn't want to hear the words that she most fear. She couldn't help but replay the events that have occurred the night before. This moment, this opportunity of their meeting wasn't a mere coincidence.

In her heart, it was nothing more but fate.

"Please don't say anything that would stop this." She leaned in, so her forehead rested against his. They closed their eyes. Both their breaths were shaking.

"Melissa," said Izuku in a calm manner.

His breathing quickened as did hers. She began nuzzling his neck with delicate kisses. So faint, they were whispers. He urged herself to push away, but couldn't. His limp body began to tremble uncontrollably. Her head was angled slightly to the side as her lips came closer and closer to his.

"You remember what you have told me in the greeting room," she whispered faintly. Her hot breath touching his lips. Their lips were brushing each other. "You told me that you had nothing to offer. What was I trying to gain." She wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her bosom tighter to his body. "I want to mask your pain. I, too, want to heal your pain."

As their lips crushed together, Melissa felt like she was walking on air. It was magic, the way his lips connected with hers. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than she could have imagined and she opened my mouth with a low moan. "This feeling, this need, this want," she told Izuku while whispering. "Nothing more than you. Just you Izuku! So, please, can we do it again. Let me mask it away. Let me take it away for you, Izuku!"

Izuku didn't want to hear anymore. He immediately brushed away any inhibitions. Anything to think about nothing more than what was in front of him. His hands were wrapped around her waist and hers locked around his neck pulling him down slightly. When they broke apart for air, she rested his forehead against his.

"Did you bring protection," asked Melissa.

"Always," said Izuku. "Where do you want to do this?"

"They are at the diner. It will take awhile," answered Melissa.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	3. Close Enough To Hurt!

_**Hey, guys! GOTA is here with another installment of 'Crazy. Reckless. Teenage. Love.' In this chapter, Izuku and Melissa engage in another affair. Then, Melissa receives some revealing news from Izuku. Later, Izuku faces an uninvited guest. What will happen? Read and see! Enjoy!**_

It was their kiss that obliterated any thoughts or reconsideration about their actions. The actions that two lovers would do to show that they were honest and sincere with each other. However, saying that they were lovers was a lie. Izuku didn't recall making a declaration of love towards the blonde. Melissa didn't remember any phone calls, text messages. Anything that showed validity leading to a relationship.

Izuku didn't look at her deep-sea blue eyes. Eyes that were the windows of her soul. Eyes that can tell the truth more than words.

Melissa took hold to his face, lightly rubbing his lips. Izuku kept his eyes averted from her. As if he wanted to tell himself that this wasn't supposed to occur again. This shouldn't be happening. Melissa felt the rumbling in her stomach. In the very pit of her soul. It too was telling her that this shouldn't be happening.

"It's okay." Her voice was calming. It didn't sound relenting. Neither did it sound promising. Butterflies were vacating his space, urging him to come behind Melissa. He grabbed hold of Melissa's bra, rubbing gently, hoping that the fabric lightly scraped her nipples. She let out a slight moan. Izuku continued by kissing his collarbone. He made light pecks, not wanting Melissa to stop. He wanted to hear more of her moans. He pressed his body onto her softened flesh. He took sharp breaths. He wanted to speak. He wanted to say something. What could he say?

They were in the back of a stale, musty news van. They were using coats and jackets in lieu of blankets. The backdrop that served during on-the-scene broadcast served as a makeshift bed for Melissa.

Melissa returned Izuku's kiss. She felt her juices creating a reservoir in her already soaked panties. Even as they were exchanging conversation and eating in the diner, she couldn't contain the prowess of her sexuality. Melissa couldn't stop thinking about that night in the greeting room. When coming home that night in her apartment, she couldn't stop picturing it. Flashes of light from the cameras of heaven along with the triumphant applause from the angels as they allowed urges to come into place. After feeding her cat, calling home, and eating a TV dinner from the living room, her thoughts were on Izuku. Even that night when she lied in bed, seeing the rain cascading down her windowpane, she couldn't get her thoughts off of him. Throughout the night, Melissa had her hands into her hidden valley, wanting to relive each and every moment of it.

As if the gods were listening, then her prayers were answered.

Even if the feelings were one-sided, it didn't matter to Melissa. She felt that she deserved this opportunity. It was selfish, she thought to herself. Then yet again, she thought if what she was doing was only aiding to his hurt. Ochako didn't deserve Izuku, Melissa thought. Melissa felt that Ochako took Izuku for granted, thinking that he was too gullible, too naive, too novice of a teenager that he can be used at her disposal. What was there to stop Melissa when realizing that Ochako hurt Izuku's heart once again when learning about the abortion? Another thing to add to Melissa's chagrin about the immature brunette.

The blonde decided to put those thoughts aside. In his comforting arms was his savior. She was here to heal the wound that Ochako opened. Melissa wanted to be the ointment, the bandage, the kisser, his everything.

Melissa tasted more of his lips, biting into it. Light bites, wanting to claim him. Izuku didn't object. He allowed his tongue into her mouth, exchanging their thoughts, exchanging their feelings. Neither could tell what the other wanted deep in the depths of their soul. Once again, both could tell that they were strangers in search of comfort. In search of someone to understand their issues.

Melissa didn't want to lose her grip from Izuku. Everything about him. His smell, his taste, all of it she craved. His eyes were set upon hers. Upon sight, she blushed. She pictured this many times in her fantasies whenever she masturbated. Never did she think it was in the back of a van where another wish of hers was granted.

"I want more of you," said Melissa pleadingly. He didn't answer. However, she watched as he reached beside him to pull out a condom. He tore the wrapper, tossing it aside as he used his freehand to cover it around his dick. Melissa's mouth was agape. Seeing his body in its finest form was alluring to her. Her body craved him.

He took deep breaths, as he reached over to her back to remove the bra. He lied her back to the floor. Izuku positioned himself to prepare to enter inside her again. He wrapped the condom tightly. He believed in being safe. He didn't want to create another reason for impregnating another girl. Melissa shouldn't be in this position. Melissa shouldn't be the girl to heal his pain. Izuku was surrounded by a whirlwind of emotions.

"Izuku!" Her savory voice was calling his name. It was like a skittish kitten in search of her father. Melissa had a wonderful body. A body that had creamy features. It reminded him of milk. A body that he could he cradled and never let go. Fleshy mounds that he could suckle like a babe does to its mother. A vagina with the tiniest prickle of hair. Even as she wasn't sporting her glasses, this woman was a goddess. Admittedly, Melissa wasn't the kind of girl he would find in one of Katsuki's gravure magazines. However, this woman was a gem that wasn't going to be found at any spot. This gem was to be discovered by the worthy. A gem that was cut and designed for the finest jeweler.

Izuku tilted his head to the ceiling. As he was having second thoughts, he felt the soft hands of Melissa stroking his shaft.

"Izuku, please!" Izuku watched nervously as Melissa was stroking his shaft. Gliding in an upward motion, using her underhand to excite him. Melissa's facial expression showed a craving of him. This wasn't the Melissa that he had seen whenever she was part of his fan club. The one that the glue of the fan club. He had never thought that behind the scene was a cheerleader that continued rooting for him.

Izuku lowered himself as he got on top of Melissa. By that time, she released her hand from his throbbing cock. He was careful not to put too much body weight on her. He wanted to be gentle. He glided her hair, stroking it gently as he wanted to inhale her pleasant scent. It was honeysuckle. Izuku leaned forward, looking at the protection on his sword. He didn't want to do anything to damage his sheath.

"Be gentle with me please," urged Melissa. She closed his eyes, preparing for the second coming of Izuku's powerful weapon.

"I will." He kissed her forehead. It felt sweet, giving him confirmation and assurance that everything was going to be okay.

He positioned his dick to her cavern. He took his time. He didn't want Melissa to have any pain as he entered. She stared at him. Seeing his emerald eyes into the day gave her a feeling of being in a calm, tranquil sea. A sea that she wanted to be surrounded time after time after time.

She squirmed as he felt him enter. She grabbed Izuku's shoulders. He shifted his body to accommodate Melissa's tight cavern. He kept pressing forward. He saw her biting her lip each time he put it further.

"Are you okay," questioned Izuku, being calm, quiet as possible.

Melissa didn't initially answer. Despite this being the second time a dick has been in her, the pain was something she couldn't get used to. She took steady breaths. She wanted this. She wanted to feel the same emotions that Izuku was currently feeling.

"I am okay," confirmed Melissa. At each breath, Izuku gradually pressed his dick into her pussy. "Still getting used to the feeling is all."

Izuku nodded. "Let me know if you want me to pull out."

"No," she bellowed. "Let me get used to the feeling. Don't stop. Please don't stop."

Izuku closed his eyes. He pressed to Melissa's soft lips. They enveloped their lips, sealing the deal of their bond as he began thrusting into her pussy.

Melissa embellished herself in what rightfully belonged to her. She felt the surge of energy transferring from his dick to her pussy. Melissa could see it in his eyes. The frustration, the anger, the question of why. Melissa wanted it. She wanted everything from him. His pain was her pain. His hurt was her hurt. She didn't mind being channeled. She wanted to be the calm of his storm. The cooling water onto his dry riverbed. The melody into his personal heaven. Just being here at this moment, she thanked God that there was a silver lining to his torn fabric he called his life. And she was the very instrument to close the torn fabric.

"Don't stop," responded Melissa in a raspy voice. Her voice was already giving out from the ongoing moaning she was receiving from Izuku. Although she was being quiet through biting into the jacket, it was putting pressure on his voice. Droplets of sweat from Izuku covered her face. She allowed the sweat to blend with her saliva. Tasting her lover in many ways than one.

Izuku let his hand drift to her breast. He gave it light scraps, wanting her to go mad. He wanted her to go crazy with desire, with passion. He wanted more of her voice. He thrust rougher, wanting her to receive his love. As if he wasn't wearing a condom, he wanted to spill his seed in her special place.

He held back tears. He didn't want to show any emotion. This wasn't with the woman he claimed he had loved. This wasn't with the woman he thought he was planning to marry. He had plans that involved her in his future. Plans in which they could take over the planet. So many things he had written in notebooks, napkins, phone books, torn magazine pages about his future with Ochako. However, it seemed that she didn't relay the message.

Even as he was close to climax, he asked God for forgiveness. Melissa shouldn't have nothing to do with this.

He just didn't want to feel any more hurt.

"Come closer," urged Melissa as she wrapped her arms around Izuku's neck. She whispered into his ear, things she never wanted to say, but they were her true, complete thoughts. Words like she wanted him, needed him and didn't want to stop. Words that would harden his dick into her cavern more and expedite Izuku's climax.

Melissa licked his neck, biting into it. She was staking her claim, regardless of how he felt about it.

"Melissa," screamed Izuku. "I am close to coming."

"Make me come," urged Melissa. "I am almost there!"

Following her command, he took Melissa's legs and wrapped it around his arm. He decided to give him a good thrust to make them climax. The sound of his hips slapping Melissa's ass made her moan deeply. Through his muffled voice he was feeling good. On the second thrust, she came from her pussy. Her juices spurt, landing on her stomach and on his chin. Melissa was tickled, grinning as she felt that good surge of energy released from him.

It was unfortunate that Izuku missed her smile.

It wasn't long when she felt the hotness entering her cavern. Despite being shielded by the condom, she envied that condom for she wanted to feel his hot seed entering her. He continued to spurt along with thrusting. Each thrust, he had heard her make jerking noises. He ebbed in the afterglow until his climax ceased.

Before he pulled out, she took hold of Izuku's face and gave him another kiss. They swapped tongues, tasting their love.

If that word was to be considered as the subtext of their lust.

"Izuku!" Melissa's afterglow was now being replaced with her sniffling. Her vision was being blinded by tears. He tried pulling away, but she wasn't finished. She wanted more of him. She grabbed him and tasted more of his tongue. She crossed her legs and pressed her hands on his back.

"Don't leave me," cried Melissa. "I want to feel your warmth longer. Just a little bit longer."

"Melissa," said Izuku.

"Izuku," cried Melissa. She then shielded her face with her hands, masking herself with the tears. "Don't let me go, please. Don't let me go!"

Izuku drew closer to Melissa, honoring the teen's request. He leaned over beside her and rested his arm on her stomach. He didn't do anything further. He didn't know what to really do. This wasn't Ochako. This wasn't his woman. Nevertheless, he was still a gentleman.

"I won't, Melissa," he assured her as he stroked her hair. "I won't let you go."

 _ **Sometime later….**_

At some point, Izuku knew that his mother was wanting to know his whereabouts. As the sun was kissing the horizon of the blue-and-pink pastel sky, Izuku uncapped the bottle of water to relieve his dry throat. Each sip was refreshing, soothing the lining of his esophagus. He would never think water would be this soothing. This bottled water was no different than any other water he had consumed. However, maybe because he had the time to appreciate it. A bit of time to take things into perspective without having anyone to surround him or blockade his thinking space. Yet again, the teen was always an overthinker. He couldn't help it. Too much of his father in him.

Once topping the bottle, his eyes darted at the blonde. She was at the foot of the creek. Her knees were on the ground as she doused water into her face. She was only in her bra and panties. She didn't want to stain or wrinkle her clothes. Izuku wasn't worried as they weren't anywhere near the metropolis. Izuku knew a spot not too far from town. He and his bandmates would often come whenever they wanted inspiration. If inspiration included lazing in the creek, getting high, and searching for crawfish and brine shrimp. Their creek, their oasis, their sanctuary - anything to describe their human adolescence, being away from the hustles and bustles of suburban life and from the worrisome, noisy parents.

At least one of the spots he knew that girl wouldn't bother him. She never liked going there. She didn't like getting dirty and felt that it wasn't right doing these kinds of things without the permission of their parents. Looking back, Izuku never questioned it. Honestly, he didn't want to hear it. Oftentimes, he speculated on why it was okay to do the things she liked and was finicky on the things he wanted to do. Yet again, he digressed. The creek was an oasis, not a cesspit of lies and deceit.

While Izuku placed the bottle back into the van, he saw Melissa walking towards his direction.

"Thanks for taking me here." Melissa was tying her hair into a ponytail. Her hands were focusing with the rubberband and making sure the water didn't drip too much onto her body. "Didn't think you would take me to your secret spot."

The teen shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't exactly call it a secret spot." He turned to see if there weren't any prying eyes. Their spot was a couple of miles off the highway. There was a foot bridge but it was barely used. If so, it would be from the elderly and the rice paddy migrant workers when in season. "I have mentioned it several times but not many want to take the chance or think us boys would do something."

Melissa let out a slight chuckle. "Off the main road, a great place to hang." She puckered her lips. "A make-out session or two."

Izuku swayed his shoulders. "Please! Making out _is_ the last thing on my mind when I come here." He began swaying his legs back and forth. "This is where I can come and relax, be free, and find inspiration for music." He began to smile. "Stand still."

Melissa watched as Izuku reached into her hair. She blushed as she felt his hands making contact with her hair. She was flustered until she saw something coming into his hand.

"Or whenever I want to catch a little supper." Melissa saw a tiny brine shrimp crawling on his hand." She wanted to shriek but didn't want to alert any nearby residents or passerbys.

The emerald teen chuckled as he hopped off the back of the van. He made a bit of distance to the knoll before tossing it back into the creek. He whistled. "If I had a bucket, we could make a feast. Nothing wrong going back to the roots." He winked. "Plus, saving money without going to the store."

"Always the cheapskate," said Melissa as she double-checked if there weren't any more surprising critters.

"It's called being economical." The teen beat his chest. "Adam and Eve were eating off the land before being casted away due to the temptation from the almighty serpent."

Melissa whistled. "Are you always philosophical after sex?" Izuku shifted his head. He looked toward the ground. It was obvious that he and Melissa had sex earlier in the day. Part of the reason he went to the creek was because he wanted to wash off their sweat. He never cared for love motels and he sure didn't want to be spotted at the manga cafe. As he told himself earlier, he wanted to be alone.

Instead of replying, he walked back to the driver side of the van. He was grabbing Melissa's clothes as she was walking toward his direction. "You're not going to get in trouble with your job," asked Izuku as he gave her her clothes.

"If they didn't answer by now, they are probably grabbing drinks," answered Melissa as she took the clothes and walked back to the back of the van. "The materials are for tomorrow's newscast. They are just doing studies about relationships in today's society."

The teen nodded as he closed the door. "Relationships you say?"

Melissa nodded as she was putting on her skirt. "Yeah! Making polls with the public. Seeing how serious or not serious people are with dating."

"Explain!"

Melissa stammered briefly. She wasn't sure if she wanted to blush or to shy away. Here she was talking with the boy of her dreams. The boy that she had consummated for the second time. Melissa felt like a floating cloud in the heavens. Never did she think she would have a moment like this. She paused intermittently as she was grabbing her glasses. "It is just a simple study. Determining whether people who are dating want a serious relationship. Talking versus texting, breadcrumbing, gaslighting, making titles, things like that."

Izuku didn't immediately answer. Instead, he nodded as he positioned him back to the open back door of the van. "Wished I had seen a snippet prior to this newscast." He rubbed his shoulder. "Would have been easier to handle."

"Izuku. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," said Melissa with assurance in her voice. Izuku nodded, disagreeing with her suggestion. He patted the empty spot, insighting Melissa to join him. She nodded, taking his suggestion. A pregnant silence ensued.

"I think a lot." Izuku reached into his pocket to retrieve his cigarette. Covering his hand while proceeding to light the cancer stick, he placed his lighter back into his pocket while staring at the creek. "My mother says that I get it from my father. If you want to call that sperm donor a father." He exhaled the cigarette smoke while flickering the ashes. "But, I digress. The last thing you want to hear is some boring story about that." He turned to Melissa. "Tell me about your day?"

Melissa waved her hands of the smoke. She blinked before speaking to him. "I don't think you're boring. I wouldn't be here with you if I found you boring." She whistled. "I used to be around my father in his laboratory. The many days those guys will try to woo me with their top degrees and status." She raised her finger. " _That_ will bore me." She released a smile. "You on the other hand, I always enjoyed your company. We can sit here and watch snails race and still have a good time with you."

Izuku was nodding. "You're just making fun."

"No," she retorted. "I mean it!" She lowered the tone of her voice. "I mean I enjoy your presence. Your aura. Just being you and I like that."

Izuku inhaled another puff. He looked to the sky while pulling out his cell phone. He wanted to see how much longer before his mother would call him. "I believe you, Melissa. I sense no lying out of you." He tilted his head. "And I am not talking about _Scarface._ "

The blonde snapped her finger. "Shoot! Beat me to the punch." She was kicking her feet. "You catch on to my idiosyncrasies."

"That is what friends do. I am aware about everything." His smile faded. He watched as the burning ember was flying into the window. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, Izuku."

"I wanted to thank you about last night," said Izuku while staring at the river. "Thank you for doing your best to cheer me up. Even if I was acting like an asshole."

"Izuku," interjected Melissa. "You had every right to behave in such a manner. It was my fault for slapping you."

"You and the others were looking out for me. At that point in time, I didn't care if I was here or I was gone."

"Izuku."

"Don't worry! I am _not_ at that route. No need to find a note in a pair of shoes," said Izuku while chuckling. He scooted back so he could press his knees to his chest. "Even if I am still upset about what happened with Ochako."

Izuku felt a strong surge of emotions in the pit of his stomach. It was the first in the last twenty-four hours to mention her name. Izuku took another puff while watching the sky transition into night.

"Izuku. If you don't want to talk about her, then we don't have to," said Melissa.

Izuku nodded in compliance. He turned his face to her. "Let's say that the reason why Ochako doesn't come here with me is because she detests being dirty."

"Yeah."

"Let's even say that another reason why Ochako doesn't come here with me is because she doesn't want to face trouble from her parents."

Melissa watched as he took another puff. However, in contrast to his previous puff, his inhaling was stronger. Izuku sighed as the smoke came out of his mouth and nose. "Maybe I say these things to protect my own well-being. Maybe it is a way to psych myself out." He released a slight chuckle. "Or maybe Melissa is that I didn't want to see Ochako here because this very spot I watched her having sex with my so-called best friend, Katsuki."

Melissa felt a shiver going down to her spine. She instinctively gripped Izuku's arm. Izuku patted her hand gently. "Izuku, I am...I...am...sorry."

Izuku rubbed her hand gently. "I am too, Melissa. I am too."

"How long did you know?"

Izuku flicked the used cigarette before answering her question. "Around the time before learning of Ochako's pregnancy."

She covered her mouth. Words couldn't come out. She gripped her hand tightly around his arm. "I am so sorry, Izuku."

Izuku shrugged his shoulders. He reached into his pocket to grab another cigarette. "It wasn't hard to tell when your woman was becoming unfaithful. Us teens aren't good at hiding it. Inconsistent phone calls, irregular text messages. When you offer her to come by but gives you plenty of excuses." He nodded while lighting another cigarette. "You began realizing the offness of her routine. Plus, I saw here where I saw her and Katsuki having sex." He nodded once more. "I came by here to clear my thoughts. I recognized Auntie's car and that was where I saw them."

"Izuku."

"I stood motionlessly as I saw Kacchan having sex with Ochako," said Izuku while keeping a smile on his face. "She didn't feel forced. She didn't look upset. She looked happy." He turned to Melissa. "Do you hear me? She looked happy."

"What did you do?"

"I was in denial. As I watched from afar, I called her."

"You did? What did she say?"

" _Sorry that I have missed your call. I was busy taking care of my grandmother."_

" _I know that can be a stretch, baby. Is she okay?"_

" _She is doing fine, Izuku!"_

" _Am I interrupting something?"_

" _No, you're not. Well, I am a bit busy right now. Can I call you back?"_

" _Sure, Ochako. I can. I love you."_

" _I love you, too, Izuku."_

Melissa placed her head on his shoulder. She held onto his other arm while waiting to aid him in any other way. Izuku sighed through his nose while flicking away his second cigarette. "I didn't question her any further. I hid in the bushes until they drove away."

"Did you confront them?"

"What could I say? If I confronted Katsuki, then he would have the thrill of enjoying it," said Izuku. "Ochako would have never looked this down." He let out another chuckle. "Or, I was too weak to fight back. What was beating Katsuki's ass and calling Ochako out of her name was going to do? Sure I can beat his ass, but it wasn't going to take back what they did to me. In the end, no party was going to win. Katsuki would have Ochako and life goes on."

Melissa didn't want to sound rude but she wanted answers about the pregnancy. "Ochako's pregnancy. Why did you want it to be?"

"As much I wanted to hate her, I still love her," answered Izuku. "You must think I am sounding like a weak ass shounen or a fucking beta."

"Those weren't my words, Izuku."

"Around the time span of her pregnancy, I was certain that I was the father," said Izuku. "I didn't want my child brought up by single parents." He wiped his eye with his shirt. "I didn't want a repeat with my parents. It sounds dumb now, but I wanted hope that this pregnancy can change her. This scare would bring us together."

"How would you know if it wouldn't?" Melissa covered her mouth. She immediately regretted saying it aloud. However, she wanted to know. Melissa's father was unfaithful to her mother. No matter how much her mother tried to better herself for him, it never changed his fidelity. She could hear her mother assuring her about the sacredness of marriage. Melissa wasn't moved by vows. Vows were mere words to her.

"I don't know," answered Izuku. "I wouldn't know." He coughed. "When you love a person, you think of the good times. And even with the bad, you try what you can to work it out. Because no matter what, Ochako is Ochako."

"Izuku."

Izuku took another sigh. He looked at his cell phone once more before giving Melissa her attention. "In my heart, the child was mine. No matter the outcome, I was going to raise that child. No child of mine was going to become a bastard. Even if the test proved if it was my baby or it was Katsuki's." He sniffed momentarily. "Katsuki would have easily bailed if he was the father. Even if he was the father, I wanted to raise that child. That child didn't ask to be in this world, especially if it came from irresponsible, unprepared parents." He cursed under his breath, trying his best to contain his tears. He gripped his fists. Melissa could see the knuckles turning white. "But that opportunity will never arise."

Melissa pecked him on the cheek, giving him a sense of comfort. What more could she do, she was thinking to herself. Silence was filling the van while the crickets and the cicadas were making their presence known for the evening.

"Let's get back into town," said Izuku. "There is probably work you have to finish. And I don't want to trouble my mom. She already has a lot on her plate working with you guys."

Melissa shook her head in disagreement. "I am fine, Izuku. Just spending it with you is enough."

"You're sweet, Melissa," retorted Izuku. "You're a good friend."

Melissa didn't answer. It wasn't the words that she wanted to hear. Nevertheless, she knew better especially with what he was going through at this particular juncture.

Melissa and Izuku straightened the van, the best way they could, to its original state. Izuku handed her some gas money as they were heading back into the city. Silence filled the vehicle. Izuku kept his head on his hand while watching the cars passing by. Melissa kept her eyes on the road, occasionally giving glances to the emerald teen.

She was upset, mad at Katsuki for destroying Ochako and Izuku's relationship. She was mad at Ochako for messing with her crush's heart. Overall, upset at Izuku for allowing them to hurt him. She knew that Izuku couldn't help his kindred spirit. She had watched him being cut short at opportunities. Nevertheless, he always wore a smile, alerting them that life carries on. Melissa admired his niceness. Ochako didn't deserve a guy like Izuku. As much as she wanted to give them a piece of her mind, it wasn't her place.

That is a cross that Izuku will have to bear. At least what she can do is take him in open arms. She made a silent prayer to God that Izuku can recover from this because he deserves better.

It was a few minutes after nine in the evening when Melissa drove her van along the curve of the apartment complex. She turned the engine off while Izuku was unbuckling his seat belt.

"Do you want me to come up with you," asked Melissa indicatively.

"I am okay, Melissa," replied Izuku. "Plus, I am not sure how late my mother will be tonight from work." He raised his eyebrow. "And I wouldn't be so sure of her walking into an unexpected company."

Melissa nodded in compliance. "I understand, Izuku."

Izuku took her hand. "Thanks, Melissa. For everything today." He gripped it affectionately. "I know this is your way of making me feel better and I appreciate that." He pecked her on the cheek. "Good Night!"

As he reached for the door, Melissa called out his name. Izuku turned to her. "Can I call you? You know, to hang?"

"Sure! You have my contacts, don't you? I mean you weren't the President for kicks and giggles," he said with a slight chuckle.

"Even through storms you still have your jokes," said Melissa as she proceeded in turning on the engine. "Good Night, Izuku." Izuku let out a smile as he closed the door. He turned and gave her a peace sign before entering the apartment complex. Melissa watched as Izuku walked into his complex. She wished that he didn't leave. She wanted nothing more than his love and affection. She gripped her chest where her heart resided. She blew a kiss toward her emerald prince before putting the car into drive and heading back to the studio.

She received a text that she was needed immediately.

 _ **A couple of minutes later….**_

Izuku decided to take the stairs instead of using the elevator. He wasn't really ready to go home. Honestly, he didn't mind spending it with Melissa. It was refreshing to be with someone outside of his circle. The benefits of being American, the freedom to think freely without the confirmation of the status quo. Deciding to cast away the thoughts of the nail-and-hammer philosophy, he planned to grab a light dinner and head to bed. There was homework to be finished and at some point, his bandmates were going to wonder about his whereabouts.

Izuku made the corner to his apartment. As he was reaching for the keys, a shadow appeared from him. "Melissa, you're sweet but I said that I didn't-" He stopped when he saw that that wasn't the blonde in front of his sight. Instead, it was the very woman he was trying to avoid for quite some time.

Izuku's smile faded when seeing the brunette standing in front of him. Her hair was unkempt. Her eyes were bloodshot and tear-stained. He could tell by the wrinkles from her sweatsuit that she has been wearing them for quite some time.

"Why are you here," asked Izuku sternly.

"Please hear me out, Izuku," answered Ochako pleadingly.

"There is nothing more to discuss, Ochako," said Izuku as he put the keys to the door. "Honestly, I don't want to talk right now and would rather if you please leave."

"Izuku, please," said Ochako as he could see the tears falling from her eyes. "Please, baby!"

"You know, Ochako. If I were stupid, then I would believe you," said Izuku.

"Baby," cried Ochako.

"Save that for your parents," said Izuku as he opened the door. "Or better yet, go to Katsuki with that nonsense. Your sympathy may not enter here. Goodbye!"

Izuku closed the door in front of Ochako's face. Immediately, he locked the door when hearing Ochako banging on the door.

"Please, baby," she said in between sobs. "Open the door! I am sorry! I was wrong! I didn't mean it! I am sorry, baby!"

Izuku didn't want to hear it. He took off his shoes, ignoring her cries. Why make time for her if she didn't do it for him?

 _Maybe you should have thought of that before wanting to fuck my best friend. You stupid bitch! Then, you have the nerve to abort our child! Now you want my fucking sympathy?! You're a good actress, knowing how to play victim. Fuck you and the bastard that fucked you!_

Those were the words Izuku really wanted to say to Ochako. Words he had recited over and over in his mind. He bit into his lip, fighting the hurt and the raging tears. He reached into his pocket to retrieve his headphones while grabbing his cell phone. He turned on his music to cancel any outside noise.

 _I think about the people who desert me_

 _I think about the ones who didn't deserve me_

 _Think about the ones who did me dirty_

 _I won't let you close enough to hurt me_

 _ **To be continued….**_


	4. Heart For Sale!

_**Hey, guys! GOTA, here, with another installment of 'Crazy. Reckless. Teenage. Love!' In this chapter, Izuku reluctantly invites Ochako to his home as she explains herself. What will happen? Stay tuned and see! Enjoy!**_

There was a note left on the refrigerator door to inform Izuku that she was going to stay overnight with a friend. She made enough food in case she doesn't get back in time. The news station was preparing for the extended coverage of the East-West festival in nearby Shibuya. One of the biggest events of the year as it showcases the current stars and elite of today's Japan. It didn't really matter to Izuku as long as his mother was getting ample amounts of sleep. Energy drinks were filling the trash cans more than her usual water distribution. She was getting older and didn't need that kind of substance to rush her heart.

Inko wasn't sly. The teen knew that there was a gentleman on the side. Frequent phone calls in which she would take them outside of the house, empty condom wrappers found in her bathroom whenever he needed to borrow her shaving cream. He wasn't condemning the woman for he didn't have any room to talk. He just couldn't see that side of his mother. Yet again, Inko was a woman. A woman of valor, respect, loyalty, and overall, devotion. She was still a woman.

Seeing that she made katsudon again, he pulled it out of the refrigerator to reheat it on the stove. On days she makes his favorite dish, no way in hell should a dish be microwaved, takes away the flavor. As he poured the dish in the pot, he was pondering about his recent interaction with Ochako. Her unkempt appearance, the redness in her eyes, the look of guilt and disgust, the shame she had inflicted upon herself.

He turned on the stove, allowing the fire to remain low. Sleepiness was in the forecast, so he needed to be sure that he wouldn't nod off. Although careful, it wasn't the first time he became forgetful. He immediately frowned, pondering on the thought whenever the day occurred when he and Ochako decided the one time he wouldn't use a condom.

He was lying to himself, several times he didn't use a condom. He would like to blame Katsuki, alerting the novice teen that condoms take away the feeling of thrusting into a woman. Quite ironic as he would think he would have used one if he had learned he could have been the father of Ochako's child. Would he have cared? Would he find Ochako interesting when learning of that? Would he walk away and alert the others, telling Izuku to bring more frustration and anger toward the teen?

He digressed, what use would it be now? The deed is done and he wanted to make the incident a distant memory like his father.

It was a funny thing about fate, it comes and goes. It doesn't give any warnings, it comes when it pleases.

Another letter came from his father. It was postmarked from Seattle. Seeing the Christmas themed stamp confirmed that it was another batch of Christmas money. The teenager couldn't fathom how much money he could possibly have in his desk. It would probably be enough to pay for the application fee to attend University overseas. The thought loomed across his mind. It wouldn't be long before he would complete his studies at UA High. Maybe some time away from Japan would give him some good.

It worked out for his father very well.

He told him that he wouldn't get angry this time. What good would it do? The way he was thinking and acting, one would suspect that he was neutral. Others would think he was being weak and timid. The small minority probably wouldn't care about his interest. He was an overthinker, something he got from his father. At some point, he would probably become a human vagabond like him, getting tired of this desolate, destitute despot and leave. He could start over, go somewhere in which nobody would know him. How many Midoriyas were there in America or Europe or Africa?

The sound of the toilet flushing interrupted his thought. He reached for the ladle to stir the katsudon. His mother was probably absentmindedly thinking that the teen could have company - unexpected and unwanted company.

While stirring the pot, he could hear the restroom door opening. He didn't look, didn't feel it was necessary.

Especially for the fact that the certain person who was using the restroom was the last person that he wanted to see.

Steps filled the kitchen as the visitor entered his vicinity. She was smart to keep her distance, especially since a certain teenager was using a knife to chop some onions into the pot. Of course, Izuku wasn't going to use any weapon to inflict any pain. Yet, she didn't know. She had already done enough damage to his still beating heart.

"I promise to take your mother's clothes to the cleaners later." Her voice was rattled, being choiceful in words without further irritating her boyfriend, if they were still considered a couple. Izuku proceeded to chop onions on the chopping block. His eyes weren't moved by her words. In his mind, she was to be grateful that he didn't leave her out on the doorstep like an abandoned dog on the verge of dying.

"Yeah, sure." Izuku continued chopping, making sure that it was evenly distributed into the soup. After placing it into the pot, he went into the cabinet in search of plates. "Grab a seat if you like in the living room. The food should be ready soon."

"Thanks, baby!"

" _I_ am _not_ your baby," interjected Izuku. "Not anymore!" He gnashed his teeth, trying his best to maintain his composure. He felt the indentation of the plate into his soft hand, feeling the anguish and pain of a woman that he didn't want to see.

He was too kind, too generous, too genuine - things nowadays that many would perceive as weak.

"Just go into the living room. You know where the remotes are." Izuku didn't want to say anymore. There wasn't more to say. He just wanted to be sure that the teen got a hot meal before he could properly send her off. Throughout this moment, he often wondered where this sympathy was before locking lips with Katsuki. Where was this compassion after allowing him to spill his manly seed into her? He never believed in playing both sides. He wasn't going to be the provider and Katsuki served as the steed in the stable.

The cake may have baked, but it was now left too long to be consumed. He gave that woman his heart and now it was for sale, to be used by anyone at their disposal without any remorse.

Izuku poured the katsudon into the bowls. He placed them onto the dinner tray. After grabbing two bottles of water, he made his way into the living room where the kotatsu was located. Upon entering the room, he saw that the television was off. The lights were dim, saved for the end table lamp. Sounds of sniffling filled the room as Ochako was covering her face with her arms. Izuku remained unmoved. His heart was vacant. If she were smart, she needed to go and search for it. However, he wasn't sure if Katsuki would return that particular stolen good.

He saw the clock on the wall to be shortly before midnight. He walked over and placed the dish and the bottled water beside her. Izuku placed the chopsticks and utensil beside her before walking over to the couch. After saying a brief prayer, he turned on the television in the hopes of finding suitable programming.

He took a bite of his soup, enjoying the addition of the onions into the dish. As he flipped each channel, he continued hearing the crescendos of Ochako's crying. On the surface, he remained unmoved, having no sympathy for the teen. However, within the depths of his soul, hurt was beginning to swell.

 _Izuku, I am sorry, but I didn't have any other choice.'_

 _'Choice? Why didn't you involve me? Where was my say in this?'_

 _'Please, listen! It wasn't an easy decision. Just understand it had to be done.'_

 _'It has to be done?! You make it sound so easy. Did you know how much I wanted this? Can...can...you at least tell me about your next move?'_

 _'I am sorry, baby! I am sorry, baby!'_

 _'Sorry doesn't take back what you've done. How can you be so foolish?'_

 _'Foolish? Foolish? What were we going to do with a baby? Play pretend?'_

 _'I was making an effort. I had so much. Where is it? Where is IT? The plans! The plans!'_

 _'Izuku, it wouldn't matter! We weren't in the position! We weren't capable of handling this!'_

 _'Don't involve 'we' without coming to me. Apparently, you decided to speak for us!'_

 _'Izuku!'_

 _'You didn't know what we could do! I was looking for a job! A place to stay! I could have dropped out of school and took care of the child. No, Ochako! No, Ochako! No, Ochako! No!'_

He couldn't concentrate, knowing at this time of night, there wasn't anything good. He decided to turn off the television, only seeing the reflection of Ochako sobbing and his blank expression as he ate his katsudon.

 _"Sorry that I have missed your call. I was busy taking care of my grandmother."_

 _"I know that can be a stretch, baby. Is she okay?"_

 _"She is doing fine, Izuku!"_

 _"Am I interrupting something?"_

 _"No, you're not. Well, I am a bit busy right now. Can I call you back?"_

 _"Sure, Ochako. I can. I love you."_

 _"I love you, too, Izuku."_

"What do you want me to say?" Ochako paused, turning her head to the origin of that response. She tilted her head to see the crossed arms of Izuku. His eyes darted to her direction. It was the look of being emotionless. "What do you want me to say? I'm sorry? I forgive you? Sorry for the things that you've done to me?"

Ochako pursed her lips, but it was inaudible. He clicked his tongue, knowing that whatever she was going to spew wasn't going to change his mind about the direction of their relationship.

After a few moments of regaining her composure, she tried her best to manage speaking. "You have every right to be mad at me." She swayed her hands. "I know no matter what I have done to put you through this, it wasn't right. But, I want you to hear me out."

He crossed his legs. The gull of the brunette that feels she needs an explanation for the cheating and the abortion. What excuse was it? He felt that if she didn't want to be in the relationship, then end it. If she didn't want the child, then he would have taken sole responsibility. What reason should she have? She cheated on him with his best friend and possibly was having his baby before aborting it. Izuku was more than overcome with grief. He was incandescent with rage. It was the grace of God that he didn't flip the kotatsu over and mop the floor with her. However, he never liked the idea of abusing a woman.

At the end of the day, what good would revenge do?

The emerald-haired teen sighed through his nose as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He told himself to take steady breaths as Ochako attempted to explain her reasoning of this current debacle. He placed his food on the side of the couch, giving her the cue that she can dialogue.

"Izuku, baby. When I say I am sorry from the deepest part of my hurt, I am." She placed her hand at her chest where her heart resided. "I know you are going through so much pain and anger in your heart. You have every single right to be mad at me." She placed her free hand on her lap. "It didn't feel good explaining to you that dreadful news. I've spent day and night beating my head on telling you that I didn't want to keep this baby. It tears me up inside that I know how much of a good father you could have been.

But, baby, would we have been good parents. We are barely eighteen years old. We are still in high school. Would our parents accept it? What would our friends think? I knew that being a father was something you wanted to do. I know how meaningful you've planned. However, the idea of carrying it to term was something I couldn't bear."

Izuku showed no response. His expression remained blank like the current feelings for her. Even when they were together, she always found a way to make it about her.

"I want this to pass over, baby." She paused, which made Izuku see more tears stream from her eyes. "Everything! This incident, this pain, this anger." She paused again as her body began to shake. "Even the things that I did with Katsuki."

She stood up, slowly trying to make her way to his direction. "I don't know why we decided to do what we did. It was supposed to be a one-time thing…."

Izuku decided that this was his cue to interject and to retort. "Supposed to be a one-time thing?" His hands were on his hips. "You mean you and Katsuki were planning this from the start?"

"It was an accident," cried Ochako. "It was during the time when you were busy during…."

"There are no accidents, Ochako," retorted Izuku. "An accident is putting a spoon in a microwave or forgetting to charge a microphone." He glared at her. "You don't 'accidentally' sleep with Katsuki."

"That's not fair, Izuku!"

"What's not fair?"

"I never questioned you whenever you and Melissa were together."

"What are you talking about? What does she have to do with this?"

"I've heard you mention her name when I came by earlier."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't get me that," retorted Ochako. "I saw the look whenever Melissa was around you. You seemed happy! The face that belongs to a lover and not a friend!"

"She was the president of the fan club," said Izuku. "I am friendly with everyone at the school. Where in the hell is the trust?"

"Where was it whenever I saw you and Melissa leaving the hotel together?"

He gave her a blank look. Ochako glared at the surprised teen. "Don't give me that blank look. Katsuki told me that he saw you and Melissa leaving the love hotel together."

"We were there promoting our shows to guests. Hell, he was there with us!"

A stunned look appeared on Ochako's face. Izuku appeared puzzled. "Did you actually believe that?"

"Why shouldn't I," questioned Ochako defensively. "Since Melissa has been a part of this group, I felt we have been distant."

"Melissa was helping us become successful," said Izuku. "I told you that the music business was busy and time wasn't going to be much."

"Then, how should I suppose to feel?"

"You are _my_ girlfriend," barked Izuku. "Those are moments in which we talk about these things. Where in the book on relationships was it okay to cheat on me with Katsuki? I don't recall receiving that kind of hall pass to screw other women."

"Izuku!"

"Don't Izuku me, Ochako! When we got together, I vowed that there would be no other women. Hell, no other men. You were mine and mine alone," said Izuku. "Where were you when we made this agreement? Were you fingers fucking crossed?"

Izuku stood up as he walked to the window. There was snow in the forecast. "You know, Uraraka! I don't know where this thing began, but if anything I want to know why. Why Katsuki? Why him? Why that guy of all things, Uraraka?!"

"Izuku!"

"Why?! Tell me why him?"

"Because he was there when you weren't. He listened to me. You were so caught up with this band and with Melissa, that everything else didn't matter," she shouted. "Rather the story between you and Melissa was true or not, he was still there to listen to me. I got tired of waiting on you, having to wait when band practice was done, or the only time we got together was to fuck!" She scoffed. "The band consumed you. And all I wanted was some time, Izuku! Some time! Some damn fucking time. And because you weren't available, Katsuki was able to take that time!"

Izuku slammed the window loudly. He still couldn't forget the image of Ochako's happy face in the van. He took strong breaths to maintain his composure. "Be that as it may. That day at the park when you told me that you slept with Katsuki, my entire world has sunk." He turned around. "Do you hear me? Time? You wanted time? So, during that free time that we had, why didn't you say how you felt?"

"Izuku…"

"Shut up!" It was a tremendous roar that came from his lips. "Uraraka, you could be a great actress, you know that? I would never fathom something foul is this. Telling me that this was supposed to be a 'one-time' thing indicates to me that you have thought of this."

"But baby…"

"If you didn't want to be with me, then you should have ended it." He slapped his chest. "I would have loved the idea of you leaving me for Katsuki instead of fucking Katsuki behind my back. That would have been better. It would have been easy to get over it. Then, PS, the possibility of Katsuki being the father scared you." He pointed at her. "I know you, Uraraka! If that child was mine, you would have made it work. Instead, in your heart, you knew that Katsuki was the father. You knew that Katsuki would have not given a damn about it." He slapped his chest once more. "You didn't want to look like a fool, that was your fear. Knowing what others would think and so, being your selfish self, you did what you did. When was that time we could have talked about this? Hmm?"

Ochako tried to speak. However, it was met with the laughter from Izuku.

"You know what's funny, Uraraka," said Izuku. "In my journals, in my music, I've imagined us, you and I, as immortal. I wanted us to be together forever. My Courtney! My Iman! My Sharon! I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." He continued chuckling. "This band, these songs, a lot of which, you were my inspiration. It was you that made me happy. When I sing, when I write, I see you. I loved you, Ochako Uraraka. I wouldn't put anything above you." He pointed to the ceiling. "Hell, I would go to war with God behind you!

"Izuku!"

"I may have not expressed it enough, but I meant every single thing about my love for you," said Izuku. "Devoted, loyal, and dedicated to the end." His voice was getting hoarse. Honestly, he couldn't produce more words to show his malcontent to the situation. As he told Melissa by the creek, what more could he do? Time came and went.

Izuku watched the teary expression on Ochako's face. He shut his eyes as things were beginning to click about this situation. He returned to the couch. He took steady breaths. The realization of anger wasn't going to solve the current dilemma, thought Izuku. He pursed his lips as he was deciding on giving his final thoughts to Ochako.

And with that being thought of, he decided on what he wanted to do.

"I am sorry, Ochako," he said with the tone of sincerity. "Sorry for raising my voice at you."

Ochako nodded in compliance. "Sorry...for everything."

Izuku returned her nod. "I apologize as well again." He looked at the now lukewarm katsudon. He saw that the broth was becoming gelatinous. He wasn't certain if there was symbolism or it was a sign, but he was sort of gaining an understanding.

"Being angry isn't going to take back what has been done," said Izuku calmly. "It won't change anything. In time, I can get over what has been done with you and Katsuki. In time, I can get over the thoughts of losing a child." The emerald-haired teen crossed his legs. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I wasn't playing an active role of being a dedicated boyfriend. Maybe I wasn't ready to be a father. Maybe I am at an age in which I need to decide where my affairs should reside."

Ochako didn't respond. Her hands were complacent on her lap. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes remained red. Admittedly, even without the make-up, in this ordeal, she was still a pretty woman.

"You're right, Ochako. I do want to get through this," said Izuku. "It won't be an overnight thing. At some point, we must learn to forgive and to forget. It makes things better between us."

Ochako produced a tiny smile. "I couldn't agree more with more, Izuku. We must move forward!"

Izuku shut his eyes. "Ochako, you must understand the words that I am saying." He took another breath. "At some point, we must learn to _forgive_ and to _forget_. I know you have been feeling remorseful for what has been done. From the bottom of my heart, I appreciate that. But now, this whole paradigm has changed. In time, I will _forgive_ you and Katsuki."

Ochako nodded in compliance. However, her smiling expression changed when hearing the next set of words.

"But as of now, I want to _**forget**_ you and Katsuki."

As if someone punched Ochako in the gut, her mouth went agape. She was crackling, trying to find the words to say something to the emerald-haired teen.

"From this point on, I don't want anything to do with you. You're now just a closed chapter," said Izuku calmly. "Maybe one day, this will change, but as of right now, you and Katsuki are dead to me."

Izuku stood up and grabbed the dinner tray with his katsudon. "Keep the clothes! I can explain to my mom what happened. Oh, and when you are finished eating, please leave my house. Have a nice life!"

He walked toward the light switch of the living room to shut off, leaving Ochako in the darkness.

 _Goodbye, my dear Ochako!_

 _ **BD: Damn! That hit me in the feels, GOTA! Breaking up is hard to do, but severing them from his life?**_

 _ **GOTA: It certainly did, but I want to try something different.**_

 _ **BD: Will there be resolution with this, especially with Izuku and Ochako?**_

 _ **GOTA: Doubt it! I am sort of doing what Haruki Murakami does.**_

 _ **BD: I agree! Not everything is going to have a resolution. Sometimes, these stories are only single-faceted and only in the moment.**_

 _ **GOTA: Stay tuned for the final chapter of 'Crazy. Reckless. Teenage. Love!'**_

 _ **To be concluded….**_


	5. Wishing For A Hero!

Izuku turned up the volume as Alexa was playing "Layla" from Derek and the Dominos. It was the acoustic instrumentals that appealed to the listening ear of the emerald-haired teen. Smoking on his last Mevius, he took strong drags of the cancer stick, promising himself that this was going to be his final cigarette as he was approaching the new year.

He was finally going to let the ember burns of the actions, the mistakes, and the consequences of yesteryear. He was tying the final lace of his sneaker. On the surface, there was a New Year's Eve event going on at Kyoka's house tonight. He knew that the entire class of 1-A and 1-B would be there to usher in the new year.

Izuku told the rocker that there wouldn't be any promises of his arrival. Yet, he still wanted to leave it open. Kyoka was a clever and talented girl, so there wasn't any reason to take any frustrations out onto the teen.

Scratching his forehead, he was pondering on what he should do on this last day of the year. This was one of the first times in which he would be doing something on this day alone. To think that he was going into the New Year without counting down the final seconds that would follow with a kiss.

Not on this night. There wouldn't be any kisses or good wishes with a woman. Instead, Izuku would be rocking the new year alone.

What a world, the teen thought as the cigarette made it to the butt. He gasped. Then, he produced a smile. He had told himself that this was his new world now. A world in which he would have to pick up and learn how to function again without having a girlfriend. Learning how to support himself, believing in himself, and learning how to conquer the world without having his personal cheerleader.

He took a momentary pause when he got a notification on Facebook. He saw Tenya posting an announcement as they were seeking a frontman for their band.

Well, his former band.

Shortly after breaking up with Ochako, Izuku went to the studio to inform the others that he would be taking an indefinite hiatus, citing personal reasons and also, he wanted to try finding himself again. Of course, no hard feelings were thrown at him. Honestly, the band knew the obviosity of his departure. It didn't take a genius to know that his former childhood friend informed the others of what had occurred in that somewhat love triangle.

It was typical Katsuki that boasted with pride about having his rendezvous with Izuku's former girlfriend. Of course, he omitted the parts of the possibility of being a father. "To divide and to conquer" were the fateful words that Bakugo put on Facebook. Adding salt to Izuku's aching wound, about a week later, Ochako announced at a dinner party at the drink bar that she and Katsuki were officially a couple.

It was unfortunate that Izuku missed those events. Izuku decided to remove the duo from his social media. To assure his seriousness, he blocked them to show the carelessness of their actions. In his mind, they were metaphorically dead. So, therefore, how could he reply or speak to people that no longer existed in his life? Within, he wished them well, but it was yesterday's news.

Closing out his social media, he turned to look at the window. Snow was in the forecast. According to the weatherman, this might be a record breaking night. So, he knew if he were to walk the streets, a live atrium of lovers, children, and snow lovers would enjoy this kind of night.

For Izuku, he just wanted to feel something other than disgust, frustration, anger, and rage. Nevertheless, he was still going through the grieving process. If anything he had learned from the jazz record that Melissa sent him as a Christmas present, 'you might get hurt. You might get burnt. But, thank the Lord that you are still alive.'

Speaking of the blonde American teenager, Izuku knew that she would be at the garden district tonight ushering the new year with the news crew. Although she wouldn't be in front of the camera, she had texted him that she appreciated being part of the staff. Her internship would provide her good practice, especially if she planned to stay in Japan to work for them.

He and Melissa haven't physically met since that day at the creek, but they have kept in touch. Melissa just returned from spending a couple of weeks in California with her parents. According to Melissa, it was a juggle going from Los Angeles to Oakland, but it was overall fun. She sent pictures, showcasing the California lifestyle and her family and friends, even her weenie dog, Toto. Izuku can admire a woman like Melissa and even as he was overcoming this break-up, she remained by his side, leaving him text of encouragement and checking on him nightly to ensure that he could breathe for another day.

As he was discarding his ashtray, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," said Izuku calmly as he saw his mother entering the room. Inko appeared neatly dressed, as if she was preparing to head to a party. Izuku knew that she, too, would be at work tonight, but remembered her saying that she would be attending a small gathering following completion of the New Year's Countdown at the station.

Izuku whistled at his mother's beautiful appearance. "Wow, Mom! Don't you look pretty!" He slapped his thigh. In front of his mother's doting eyes, he had to play the part. The mother and son haven't communicated much since the event that followed when he went missing over several hours. It wasn't that either party cared, it was just that they have kept missing each other. Actually, it was the first time in quite some time since their schedules have coincided with each other.

She made a light, yet pleasant hum. "Thanks, dear." She entered the room, closing the door behind her. She made light steps as she pranced around in search for an area to sit. She moved aside his pajamas hanging on the chair by the desk where she decided to place a seat. "So, planning to go to any parties, kiddo."

Playing coy, he clicked his tongue. "There's a party going at Jiro's tonight. I might go."

She lowered her brow. "Will there be adult supervision?"

Using the typical teenage groan and strain, he replied, "Yes, Mom! Aoyama said that some of his servants would be supervising the event." He stretched his hands. "I know! No drinks! No drugs! And under any circumstances, if I am to 'baste the turkey,' then be sure to wear gloves." He crossed his arms. "Am I getting around the ballpark?"

Inko tilted her head happily. "Yep! Just close to a home run."

He whistled loudly before sighing. "Cool!" He turned his head, seeing that it was approaching the time in which she would depart to work. "Hey, it is getting close to that time before catching the train, is it?"

Inko nodded. "Close enough. However, I have told the boss that I am going to be late." She bit her lip. Hearing his mother's tone indicated that she had something on her mind. She took steady breaths. "Baby." She paused momentarily, creating a pregnant silence. She turned away, appearing as if she was trying to find the best way to explain to her son on what she wanted to say. "Earlier today, I received an email from Principal Nezu that you were requesting a class change?" She turned to his desk as she scanned the area. Izuku turned to her direction. He already knew that something was out of place as she meticulously frequents his room whenever she needed to get his laundry.

He played coy again. "Well...yeah!" Izuku produced a fake smile as he rubbed the back of his head. "I just wanted a change of scenery. I've spoken with Nezu about it and he says that it's okay if I get your permission." He crossed his legs. "2-B's Kendou told me that she and I can exchange spots so that the class can be evenly distributed."

She hummed faintly. "I see!" Her eyes were still on his desk, scanning at the bulletin board in front of her. "Sweetheart." She sighed, only this time it was much heavier. "Is everything okay with school."

"Sure, Mom! Why wouldn't it be?"

She pursed her lip. "Izuku, my eyes are over here. Not at the door."

He shut his eyes. It should not have been a surprise that she knew his idiosyncrasies. She grabbed his All Might novelty toy, holding it gently. "Baby, I know over the course of several weeks, things have been a bit different with you." Her beady eyes were laying heavy onto his eyes. "I know we didn't talk much about the day in which you went missing. I know that we haven't talked much at all since I have been busy at work." She reached over to the bulletin board when she pulled away the invitation to Kyoka's party and saw the thing that was out of place.

"But the thing is, baby, I am your mother, and _I_ know when something is wrong with my baby," she said assuringly. She took the picture that used to be the happy couple. The eyes of the brunette were stabbed by pens and her face was scrawled by a permanent marker. She even saw that the picture was torn in half before being put together again with tape.

Izuku remained still. His mouth became dry by his mother's discovery. At some point, the inevitable was going to come.

"Your Auntie Mitsuki displayed concern when learning that her son is dating your gir...your ex," said Inko. "She was extremely upset by the comments that he had said about you and forced him to delete them."

Izuku didn't answer, just nodded in compliance.

"She tells me that you haven't spoken to him and you have decided to cease contact with him and Ochako," she said to him in a worried tone. She sucked in some air as he knew that she was holding back from what she really wanted to say. "Icchan, sweetheart! I...I...I know that it is hard to lose _something_ that you cherish. Something that you wanted to hold, to dote, to care, and to love." She scooted the chair closer to her son. "Even if that _something_ wasn't yours, you were willing to claim it as you wanted that _something_ to be appreciated and under the care of a good person."

She stood up. She turned to the window as she decided to look onto the snowy sky. "It isn't always a good feeling to feel robbed from losing that _something_." She touched the window, feeling it's cool texture to the fingertips. "If there is a silver lining, wait until that something is presented from a person who would cherish it and willing to allow you to love it, to hold, to dote, to care, and to love."

Izuku gripped to his chest where his heart resided. It didn't require a genius to know what she was referring to that certain 'something.' It was already a sensitive subject and he could feel that she wanted to be more expressive, but decided against it. Nevertheless, he was grateful. He didn't want to experience any more anguish, feeling the guilt of going against his mother's word of having protection and breaking the word by impregnating a teen. He nodded, understanding her comprehension of that certain dilemma.

"In time, Icchan, forgive them," said Inko. "It won't be an easy word, but learn that you guys are kids. You aren't going to understand love at this age. I won't force you anymore to remain friends with Katsuki. However, I want you, in time, to forgive him of his actions. And the same goes with Ochako." She raised her finger. "I'm not saying today, but someday."

"Mom?"

Inko saw the reflection of Izuku as he stood inches away from her. She saw that he had opened his desk, showcasing the multitude of unopened envelopes that his father sent him on previous holidays. "Yes, Icchan?"

He was rubbing his shoulder, feeling on what he was going to say was going to cross the boundaries between mother and son.

"May I ask a personal question?"

She turned around, facing her back against the window. She kept her eyes as she could see the stack of envelopes being held in his hand. "Sure, sweetheart. You are old enough to earn that kind of respect. Ask away?"

Izuku nodded, but his eyes were darting at the floor. "I've decided to give Dad a call today."

She widened her eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah! I was quite surprised that he had kept his US number for all of these years," he said calmly, but nervously at the same time. He began pacing around the desk area. "He was surprised to hear my voice. In fact, he crackled to the point that he wanted to cry." He gripped the envelopes. "It sounded like sincere sobs coming from his voice." He looked at his mother.

Her cheeks became a rosy red. "What did you talk about, Icchan?"

"We didn't talk too, too long." He rubbed the soles of his shoes. "His whereabouts? How was life in the States? Has he remarried? Has he considered visiting us in Japan."

"How has the old man been?"

"Well, he is happily remarried and currently living in Seattle," answered Izuku. "He doesn't have to work overseas since everything is based within Seattle and Tacoma. He has two stepchildren and we have even discussed my making a visit out there during the summer if it is okay with you."

"Um, yeah! Sure, baby!"

The next set of words felt like an anvil pressing on his head. "Then, I asked him the heavy question. I wanted to know why he left us? I can still picture the day when he grabbed his suitcases and walked to the front door. I couldn't forget the scent of his cologne, the redness on his cheeks. I couldn't forget when he kneeled down to my height and gave me a bag of candy. Telling me to be a good boy for Mommy before leaving."

Inko shut her eyes, tucking it tightly as she sucked through her teeth.

"At the time, I didn't understand. I thought it was my fault. Then, later, I blamed him," said Izuku as he found a place to sit on the bed. He saw the All Might novelty toy and held it. "No phone calls to you. No letters to you. I've completely thought he abandoned us. However, on the phone, he had explained the reason for his departure."

Inko felt that her body wanted to give out. She was thankful that the window supported her body.

Izuku raised his eyes to his mother. "Suddenly, things started to click. I don't know why I didn't see it then. Maybe I was too young to understand. Maybe, I was picking the side that was hurt before finding out it was the complete opposite." Izuku delicately placed the All Might novelty toy to the side. "Mom, I am mature enough to understand what love can do and affect people. In the good and in the bad. Because I have no place to step in on why you did what you did to Dad, I refuse to put any blame on you." He looked at his mother. "After what I've encountered with Ochako, I can't explain why people do what they do to loved ones. Revenge? Falling out of love? Temptation? Who knows?

Until I found out about Ochako, I had a naive mindset on understanding the concept of love. I have thought if you love someone, stay. If you don't, leave. But, realizing how much time you were spending with Uncle Toshi and Dad realizing the truth, it becomes more complicated than that."

Tears were falling from Inko's eyes. She used her hands to wipe away the tears.

"Mom, I am not mad," said Izuku. "I am not disappointed. I won't even place judgment on you. Kind of funny when it is your mother you say these words and not your lover. But it is hypocrisy, civilization's greatest virtue."

He got up from the bed. He walked to the direction of his mother, wrapping his arms around her neck. "I love you, Mom. I always will." He pecked her on the cheek. "Love is strange and it is surely complicated. But, if you are happy, then be happy. Just inform the other party so that they wouldn't feel out of place." He rubbed his shoulders. "You don't have to hide him anymore, Mom. I am old enough to take it."

"You have such a forgiving spirit, Izuku," she had said to him in the midst of tears.

"I can't say that right away, but here is my question." He took steady breaths. "Why Uncle Toshi?"

Inko took Izuku's head, rubbing it affectionately. He could feel the slickness of her sweat as the bedroom was now converted into a confession booth. "I never expected to develop feelings for your Uncle Toshi. He was always around whenever your father was unavailable as he was busy with working overseas. He looked after us. He took you places, he made me feel good." She wiped the tears with her handkerchief. "I never expected to end up like this."

"If you felt if you didn't love Dad, why didn't you leave?"

"Icchan, baby. It is more complicated. I loved your father. I still love your father. However, I wasn't satisfied with what he promised to deliver," she said. "I was young and fearful of what my family, his family would say if I were to leave him for another man. So, I thought it would be easy to sneak around while keeping appearances of being a dutiful wife." She took her hand, rubbing her son's cheek. "Pride was the motive and it was pride that became my downfall." She took another breath. "Don't think that Uncle Toshi started this. He loved me from the beginning but was respectful the entire time. He confessed to me, but the love was a strong respect and he wanted to just remain friends. At that time, something grew, and without your father being there, someone else took that place."

"He was working for us to make it, Mom," said Izuku. "Did you think that he enjoyed working those hours?"

"You're right, baby. It wasn't fair. Your father wasn't given a chance," replied Inko. "And because of that, I am paying the price. Seeing you go through the same thing I did to your father hurt me. Oftentimes, I couldn't find the right words to say. Even before this moment, I didn't say anything about your feelings for your father. Pride was taking precedence." She turned to Izuku. "Darling, don't make the same mistake that I did. Not every woman is a cheater. This thing with Ochako will pass and I promise you that you will find a woman who will exclusively love you for you and wouldn't want anyone else but you."

"Do you think she is out there?"

"Absolutely, baby! She is someone on this planet." She turned to the window, seeing the sky darkening. "There are many women as there are stars in the sky." She looked at her watch, seeing that it was close to her time to go to work. Wiping her face with her sleeve, she was heading for the door. "If you go out tonight, be careful."

"I will, Mom!"

"I love you, son!"

"I love you, too!"

"Happy New Year!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking toward the door.

"Hey, Mom?"

Inko momentarily paused, turning toward her son. "Yeah?"

"Do you actually believe that there is someone who exclusively wants me?"

She produced a tiny smile. "Sure, darling. She is out there." She blew a kiss before closing the door, leaving Izuku once again alone in his thoughts.

He pulled out his cell phone and saw that it was a few minutes after seven in the evening. He saw that he had some time on his hands on whether or not he was going to head to Kyoka's party or do something else.

He looked to his desk, seeing the stack of his father's envelopes. He took steady breaths as he decided that he needed to open the letters. He decided to open the recent letter. Ripping it from the top, to his surprise, he saw that there were about a hundred dollars in this envelope. After opening each envelope his father sent, he counted the money, totaling around nearly $1,600. Nodding with approval and the timing of this situation, he had decided on how he was going to spend his New Year's Eve.

 _ **A few hours later….**_

Izuku rushed to the diner as he didn't want to be late for his appointment. Who knew that the garden district was this busy at this time of year. The teen never had any interest in going to the garden district as oftentimes he would attend parties in the adjacent part of the city. However, on this night, the seventeen-year-old had more of a bigger purpose.

He had hoped to catch her in time before she returned back to work from her break.

Entering the diner, the teen was out of breath. The coolness that was met with the sweat as he ran, narrowly managing to avoid slipping from a batch of black ice or missing the crosswalk and almost became a road waffle.

Using his gloves to wipe the sweat, the teen regained his composure as he made his way at the end of the diner.

As if time stood still at this point in time, Izuku cocked his head at the booth beside him. He was met with a set of deep-sea blue eyes. The smell of coffee was entrancing his nose. It was hazelnut, his favorite. Unlike what she had the last time, it was a simple piece of key lime pie on the table. Sitting beside it was a glass of milk and two forks.

Upon seeing the emerald-haired teen, the blonde, glasses-wearing teen produced a smile. "Jesus, Izuku. I've said that it was a two hour break." She looked at the watch. "It has barely been an hour since the last call."

Izuku held his head, inciting to the teen that he needed a moment so he could catch his breath.

Tickled, the American slid a glass of milk to his direction. As he was panting, he nodded a sign of thanks he took a seat.

"Wow, with your capacity, I need to see if they are hiring teenage interns for cameramen," she said as she was laughing. "You would be a suitable fit for _Maury_ or _The Jerry Springer Show_."

The emerald-haired teen produced a grin. "You're very funny." He eyed the fork in his direction. "Shall we say following those shows, an episode of _Law & Order: Criminal Intent _is up next?"

The blonde blew a raspberry. "Sarcastic and cheeky as always, you little brat!"

"Well, it is you that makes me this way, you gofer!"

"Hey," she interjected. "It is now an assistant reporter, to you." She announced pridefully. "Instead of pacing back and forth to my crew, I _now_ report to the Chief of Staff and fellow anchormen!"

The emerald-haired teen twiddled his thumbs. "So, no longer wiping their ass with toilet paper, it is now with five-dollar bills?"

His response sparked a chuckle out of the blonde American girl. "Glad to see that your enthusiasm is returning."

That comment produced a smile from Izuku. He immediately turned red. "Thanks and congrats!"

Melissa blushed at the response. "Don't mention it! You're welcome." She, then, looked at the table, pointing at the key lime pie. "Hungry?"

He nodded. "I can eat."

"Good," she replied. "Because you're paying for it. Consider it retribution for your quips."

"Yeah, yeah," he said as he grabbed the fork to partake on the pie. Upon placing it in his mouth, it didn't taste too bad. Just a tad bit sweet.

After drinking a sip of her coffee, she wanted to know about Izuku's urgency of her whereabouts. "So, what's the stitch, Izuku?"

He took a momentary pause as he swallowed before answering her question. "Well, I wanted to know if you are free this evening after the New Year's Countdown if you wanted to go to Kyoka's party with me?"

She paused, sort of startled by hearing his request. "Me? Are you asking me out?"

Izuku pursed his lips, then clicked his tongue. "Those weren't my words, genius." He sighed heavily through his nose. "Jiro throws these extravagant parties at the end of the year. Champagne wishes, caviar dreams. That kind of jazz. Plus, a lot better food than this sawdust joint."

"I thought _you_ liked this sawdust joint."

" _I_ do, missy." He made a fake pout. "Just not on holidays." He pointed at her purse. "Plus, somebody has the right equipment to store a doggie bag."

She placed her hands on her hips. "Always the cheap one, aren't you?"

"It's not being cheap. It's being economical. Plus, Aoyama tells me that Jiro is having Kobe beef at this shindig."

The thought of hearing that produced a thought. "I believe that there are some freezer bags in the van."

He blew through his hair as he reached for another pie. "Still driving the old girl?"

"Driving? I practically live in it. Especially since I will be doing more reporting."

"Decided to stay out here a little longer?"

Melissa snatched Izuku's fork as she took a piece of the pie. "I think I might stay until ABC, CNN or CBS call me as their anchorwoman for the Evening News." After tasting a piece and returning the fork back to Izuku, she still had her reservation on his rush to the diner. "I know you didn't come all the way out here for something that would have been worth a phone call." She crossed her arms. "Out with it, Midoriya! What do you have up your sleeve?"

Rubbing the tiny prickles of hair under his beard, the emerald-haired teen responded. "Well, it isn't up my sleeve." He reached into his coat pocket to pull out the item-in-question. "It was in my front pocket. Here you go!"

Melissa appeared surprised. Set in front of her was a tiny pink box wrapped in a little white bow. Izuku leaned back to the chair. "Don't think too much of it. It is just a token of my gratitude and how much I appreciate you being there for me."

"Izuku, you did have to."

"I insist, Melissa. You aren't underappreciated." He pushed the box in her direction. "I am not really good when it comes to picking out stuff for girls so I have the receipt if you want to take it back."

Melissa humbly bowed as she used her fingers delicately to remove the ribbon and opened the box. Upon removing the wrapping paper, she saw the gift that made her mouth agape.

It was a silver necklace with a clover pendant. She could tell that Izuku spent a little money as the shine in the necklace was blinding. She paused when she saw something engraved on the back of the pendant.

 _My silver shield!_

"I love it, Izuku!" She didn't want to show the trueness of her appreciation of such a gift. Her breath was laboring as she struggled putting it on.

"Let me help you," responded Izuku. Melissa remained still as she felt the touch of him as he connected the necklace around her neck. Upon doing so, he pulled away to his seat. "Looks good, Melissa!"

"Thank you," said Melissa. "I don't know how to repay you."

He waved his hands. "Just stuff enough freezer bags in your purse for me. I heard there will be some Memphis-style ribs and filet mignon." He patted his stomach. "May have to eat my New Year's dish on the 2nd." He wiped the tears from his eye. "Seriously, thank you for everything. The talks, the advice, you just being there."

She blushed. "You're welcome!"

"I will be honest with you. I can't promise you where this is going to go," said Izuku. "I like you, just know that. I can't say it is romantic like." He shrugged his shoulders. "Still processing my break-up with Ochako. Just know that you are appreciated and I promise to stand by you as you have done with me from the very beginning." He bowed humbly to her. "Please be nice to me. I am in your care."

Before she could speak he raised his hand to her face, touching lightly, tilting her head up just a little. "And also, I think you are owed this."

Melissa was shocked when she felt his lips touching hers. Her heart skipped a beat. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest.

After a few moments, they broke the kiss.

"A bit early," he said. "Look at it as an early New Year's kiss." He smiled. "Besides, it doesn't count since it isn't midnight yet."

It was met with a flick to the forehead. She began to chuckle. "Oh, it's going to count." She looked at the clock. "Shoot! I need to head back to set. And you're coming with me."

"I am not part of the crew."

She gave him an awkward look. "And that hasn't stopped me before." She reached for her wallet and pulled out a few dollars.

"Wait a minute? I thought I was paying for it."

"You will," she winked at him. "At midnight at the Countdown." She pecked him on the cheek. "And the look on the others' faces when I come to Kyoka's party!" She grabbed his hands. "Let's go!"

Melissa hurried with Izuku as she stepped out of the diner. She rushed into the van as Izuku accompanied her. As she turned on the engine, she was feeling the warmth in her heart.

She never expected in her eighteen years that her first time with her crush was going to be after a crushing blow by his ex-girlfriend. Never did she think that they would continue this kind of relationship. She still hated that she used Izuku's situation against him to gain something from it. However, there was a silver lining. She prayed to God that one day that Izuku's heart can become healed, allowing her to enter and to replace the heartache that happened with him. She didn't want to be Ochako's replacement. She hoped that she could be the woman of his dreams. A woman that was going to treat him right.

They were still young. Who knew how long this happiness can last. Nevertheless, she wasn't going to complain.

She smiled, for whatever decision that is going to happen between them, it would be just right.

" _Thank you, Izuku, for finally returning that favor. Please also treat me well. I am and hopefully forever in your care!"_

 _ **The End!**_


End file.
